Written in the Skies
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: A collection of drabbles. From Percabeth to Liper to Jeyna to Tratie. 58: In which Leo just can't catch a break.
1. AnnabethPercy

**A/N So, this is my new story. It doesn't have a plot or anything, it's just a collection of drabbles and maybe one-shots. I'm planning to have like 20 chapters, if I like writing it. If I do enjoy writing it, I'll write even more. Maybe it'll never be complete and I'll update whenever I want and can stop when I want, you know? By the way, all of them will be VERY short, seeing as they're drabbles. I just love that word, drabbles. So much fun to say. DRABBLES. Sorry, moment of weakness there. So this first one will be Percabeth cause they're the best pairing in the whole world, right? **

**I'll alternate between people and who they're with, like I might do Piper/Jason then Piper/Leo, then Jason/Reyna, you know. The only pairings I WON'T do it like that are Percabeth and Tratie, so I'll never do Katie/Conner, Katie/Will or Percy/Rachel, Percy/Thalia (which is very weird) or Annabeth/Luke, Annabeth/Nico, or Travis/with anyone else. Anyways, after my longest author's note EVER, here it is...**

**

* * *

**Love.

What an awful word.

Wise.

A much better word.

But sometimes, it's better to have both.

If you're you.

As a daughter of Athena, you _should _ignore love unless it pertains to a book, or a piece of architecture.

You've learned to ignore love or any feelings that stray close to it.

But then Luke came.

And you told yourself that you would not fall for him.

But you did,

Or so you thought.

And he comes back from his quest.

And he's _changed._

You don't know what to think._  
_

At first you think, _what if it's me?_

But it isn't

And when Percy Jackson creeps into your life and you go on your first quest,

You feel _confused_.

You _never _feel confused.

Then when Luke stole the Lightning Bolt,

You're not that surprised.

And, frankly, you don't much care.

Of course, you care, you care a lot,

Just not as much as you thought you would.

Because you found a new group of friends.

Percy, and Grover.

You had good times with them.

And you're sure that there will be more to come,

You always were friends with Grover,

But a little part of you blamed him for Thalia.

Thalia,

How you miss her.

She would tell her what to do,

She always had good advice.

Percy is like Thalia.

A bit brash,

Stubborn,

Sweet at times,

Brave,

Bold.

Everything always goes back to Percy, doesn't it.

You don't like him like you liked Luke.

You don't

Stutter,

Frantically try to look good.

Because he makes you feel _good,_

Like you don't need to change.

Luke never did that.

It takes him years to get the hint,

Obviously.

He is so obtuse and oblivious.

He just doesn't take the damn hint.

And when you go in for the kiss, you think

Maybe, just maybe,

It's a good thing you chose love over wits.

**A/N Did you like it? I kinda did... I can't wit to write another. Maybe I will... Anyways, please review! I love to know what you think. I really like it when you add me to your favorites or alerts, but that just tells me that you like it, not what you like about it. It's super fast too. **

**So, you guys tell me what pairings you want and I might post them, if I like them! The only way you can do it is to review. Or PM me. Eh, either, or. **

**-Kate  
**


	2. ReynaJasonPiper

**A/N I was bored so I thought I'd write another! So, this one is a Jason/Piper/Reyna triangle thing. Try to figure out who it is! It's kinda obvious. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Gods, you _hate _her**.**

Stupid daughter of Venus!

She just comes waltzing in

And takes Jason.

_Your _Jason.

And he doesn't even remember you!

You used to like him,

But now,

Oh now?

You _hate _him.

He was the one who actually leaned in for the kiss!

And he thinks that he can just dump you for some Venus girl with weird hair.

Well, you have a message for this girl:

You may have one this round,

But you're gonna come back stronger and stamp her pretty little face into the ground.

**A/N Sorry, that was a short one. But, they are drabbles. The next is Travis/Katie, a favorite of mine.**

**If you didn't figure out who that was, it was... REYNA!**

**-Katie  
**


	3. KatieTravis

**A/N Wow, I'm on a roll! Here's a very naughty Tratie one!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the others, but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**

* * *

**

When he kisses you, it feels so good,

But it's wrong.

You tell your self to stop, but you can't.

Kissing Conner does _not _feel this way.

Oh, Connor.

He'll be heartbroken when he finds out.

But he won't,

He can't.

You loose your train of thought when he starts to suck your neck.

That'll surely leave a mark.

One that Conner will _see_.

You have to stop.

You try to pull away,

But he senses it

And holds you fast.

"Tra-" you try to say,

"No, Katie, I know it's wrong, but it'll just be this once," he replies.

* * *

But it isn't.

You have more secret trysts.

And more.

Until, although you loves him, you can't.

"I can't," you protest.

"I know," he says, still nuzzling your neck.

"_No,_" you say.

"Katie-Cat," he whines.

"_Don't call me that_," you threaten.

"I only allow my boyfriend to call me that" you say.

You see the hurt flash across his face and know you hit your mark.

"But-" he tries to say.

"_No,_ Travis, he's your brother," you say and leave. You don't look back and when you're out of his eyesight, you cry.

**A/N Did you like it? If you don't understand, Katie was dating Connor but cheated on him with Travis until she had enough. I kinda liked it... So, review!**


	4. LeoPiper

**A/N Wow, these just keep on coming! Hope you like this one, it's a Leo/Piper! Wooh! Enjoy!**

Why is it that we always want what we can't have?

First Khione, then Piper.

Though, Khione just didn't like me.

Piper, no explanation,

Just one word,

Jason.

He always gets all the girls,

Reyna, Piper, Drew, and probably more.

And when we go to the Roman Camp, I'm totally surprised,

Because Jason actually chooses Reyna.

Who would want a lousy ol' Mars/Ares girl when you could have Piper.

She's heartbroken of course.

And Jason wasn't there to comfort her.

I was.

Eventually she won't just find a haven in my words,

But in my kisses, too.

**A/N I know, it was very short, but I have to go to a swim meet. Yes, I swim competitively. Why is that important? It isn't. Anyhoo, REVIEW please.**

**I think the next will be Thalia/Luke, unless you guys tell me a better pairing...**

**-Kate  
**


	5. ThaliaLuke

**A/N So, here's the next chapter! Wow, five in a day! I have a new poll, and I'd like you to check it out! Enjoy and review in the end, 'cause I only got one. This is a Thalia/Luke**

Every one thinks your a coward for joining the hunters.

But they don't know the real reason.

They think it's because you're scared.

And you are,

Just not in the way they think.

Because when the time came,

You would have to kill Luke,

Or choose that he'd be killed,

And you can't do that,

You can't stand in front of him and choose his death.

Your scared that you would pick him,

So things can go back to normal,

When you were fighting monsters with him and Annabeth.

Why can't things go back to the way they used to?

Did you have to get turned into a tree?

Did Luke have to betray them all?

Did Annabeth have to move on with Percy?

Did Grover have to slow us down?

Did you have to join the Hunters?

Did Luke have to turn into Cronus?

Why did they all have to change?

You almost resent Percy,

Because he changed everything.

But you can't resent him,

Because Annabeth _loves_ him,

And he saved the world,

And _he _didn't run from his problems,

Like you did.

_Coward._

Gods, you miss him.

You wish you were there when he died,

But no, Hera _had_ to throw the statue on Annabeth,

And you _had _to intercept it.

You watch Annabeth and Percy grow up,

He proposes,

And gets her knocked up before the wedding,

Which is why Annabeth kicked him out for a week.

They have the child,

It's a girl.

They name her Callista Thalia Chase Jackson.

You all cry,

And your so damn jealous,

Not because you like Percy,

Gods, no!

Because they get their happily ever after,

And you're stuck in a fifteen almost sixteen body,

Forever.

Sometimes you wonder if you shouldn't have joined the Hunters,

But then you remember the choice you might have made,

And even though it's kinda boring,

You know you made the right decision.

**A/N Did you like it? I thought this is what she could've thought, ya know? Anyways, Review! Come on, I got ONE last time. Five chapter=one review. Sad... The next pairing could be your decision...**

-Kate


	6. SilenaBeckendorf

**A/N Thanks for all the nice reviews, people who actually reviewed! Here's a Silena/Beckendorf for filmyfurry! Review for the pairing you want!**

You didn't _mean_ to betray everyone,

Of course **you** didn't.

But Luke was so _convincing,_

And all you **wanted **was to keep Charlie _safe,_

Even if that meant _giving in _to Luke;

You really _thought_ that Luke would _protect_ you and Charlie,

When Percy finds out about the _spy,_

Your _worried,_

Because what if they find out?

When Percy comes back

And he's _alone_

You _know _it's your fault,

You _should _have ignored Luke,

And stayed away from him because

Charlie would still be _here_,

If it wasn't for you.

But Luke just so _convincing._

**A/N So, did you like it? I did, even though it's short. So, please review and I'll give you cookies! The next might be ****Thalia/Jason, in a not incest way, just family! Or it _could_ be your decision, if you review!**

**-Kate  
**


	7. ThaliaJason

**A/N Here's another one! Thalia/Jason this time around. **

**VERY IMPORTANT: If you are reading my other story, Looking for Percy stop reading at the line because that's how it'll end!**

**I don't own anything!  
**

You _thought_ he was gone.

Far away somewhere,

Did he know?

That he was different?

Did your father know if he was even alive?

Does he still have that scar on his lip?

It turns out he does,

When you see him,

You realize that he's changed,

Of course he has,

But underneath that,

He's still Jason.

And he's more powerful and important than you thought.

He's a son of Jupiter,

_Jupiter_,

He's not even _Greek_,

He's not like you,

Then he saunters off,

With his new friends,

And you wonder whether you'll see him again.

If so,

When?

Camp Half-Blood and the Hunters reunite and sail to Legion Camp,

You wait for his choice,

Will he leave you?

And stay in his _true _home,

Or start over,

And connect with Piper.

* * *

**(Looking for Percy readers stop here!)**

Turns out,

He doesn't have to choose.

Lupa and the Praetors make him stay.

He wants to stay with Piper,

And Leo,

And me.

But he can't

They force him,

And when we leave, he gives us one last wistful glance,

Then turns.

My little brother is gone.

**A/N Did you like it? Review and tell me! If no one gives me a suggestion, I'll make the next about Callista, Percy and Annabeth's daughter. Review!**

**-Katie  
**


	8. CallistaSimon

**A/N So, here's a Callista one! This is a one-shot by the way. Review at the end! **

It's really hard being the daughter of two of the four people who saved the world. Especially when you go to their summer camp. When your fourteen. When cute guys flirt with you _just_ because of them. When they're from the Apollo cabin.

_Three hours earlier..._

"Hey, hon'. Excited for camp?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, totally!" I replied. "When are we leaving?"

"Five minutes," my dad said, walking into the room.

"You guys are all packed, right?" my mom asked.

"Well..." my dad said, blushing.

"I can't believe you! I told you to pack an hour ago!" my mom said yelling. I walked out of the room. All of their fights ended with them professing their love and taking it into the bedroom. Gross...

_Present..._

"Hey, I'm Austin. What's your name?" an adorable blond boy said, walking up to me.

"Callie. So, who's your godly parent?" I asked.

"Apollo. You?" My eyes widened. What should I tell him? I can't tell him that mom and dad are well, my mom and dad. He'll like me because of them, not my personality.

"Um, undetermined," I said, relieved I found a solution.

"Well, you have sea green eyes, so maybe Poseidon?" he suggested.

"You never know," I said nervously.

"Wow, you're so pretty that you made me forget my pickup line," he said. I blushed. He thinks I'm pretty?

"Thanks. So, how long have you been here?" I asked, smiling.

"This is my first year," he answered.

"Cool," I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"My first year," I lied. I've been coming here since I was four. You kinda have to when you're the daughter of the two most powerful demigods in the world. We chatted for a while and he seemed like a really nice guy. We smiled and laughed. I saw my parents talking to Travis and Katie Stoll, along with their five year old, Lizzy. They grinned at me seeing Austin and I getting along.

"So, I know we can't have cellphones, but I'll tell you my number if tell me yours?" he asked.

"Sure, it's **********. Here, I'll write it down," I offered. He nodded, and wrote his number down. I finished writing down my number and gave it to him.

"Yes!" he yelled, punching the air. "Troy, Eric and David, you all owe me 20 bucks! I got it!"

"What? I don't understand..." I said, totally lost.

"Come on, I don't live in a hole. I know who you are, Callista _Jackson_!" He explained. "My buddies thought that I couldn't get your number, so we bet 20 bucks. And I got it! Oh, here you go, I don't need it anymore," he finished, shoving the slip of paper my number was on in my face. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. My best friend, Paige, came up. She was a daughter of Hecate.

"Oh my Gods, I saw it all. Are you okay, Callie?" she asked. I nodded. This is the second time this happened. When will people like me for who I am? She put her arm around me and guided me towards my parents and the Stolls. They comforted me and said I would forget it soon. My other best friend, Simon walked up to us. He was a son of Demeter. And, on a side note, I have a huge crush on him. He has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Callie, what happened?" he asked. We told him and he looked like he wanted to go and punch the living daylights out of him. I wiped my tears and Simon, Paige and I made our way to the beach.

"Don't let it get to you, Callie," Paige said.

"Yeah, you deserve someone better," Simon added. Someone like you... We continued to talk, but then Paige had to go and clean her cabin, leaving Simon and I alone.

"So, what would a guy like me have to do to get a girl like you to like him?" Simon asked, blushing.

"Well, I would have to know him for while." I had known Simon since I was six. "He would have to be funny and sweet. And handsome without knowing it." I was basically describing Simon. "And he would have to treat me right."

"Oh."

"Simon?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you think it would be weird if we dated?"

**A/N So, I know it was short, but I liked it. Did you? I like Callista and hope I can add her in with Simon soon! Review for the pairing you want! Or PM me... Either one!**

-Kate


	9. ApolloRachel

**A/N So, here's a Rachel/Apollo! Please review at the end, cause I didn't get a lot of reviews last time! Also, for all those Glee watchers, Who's excited for the Super Bowl Special tonight? I know I am! I saw a preview and looks AWESOME! I'm so EXCITED! Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

You _always _fall for the oracle.

First it was Calliope,

Then Flavia,

And Elizabeth,

And Antoinette,

And Mattie,

And Diana,

And Astrid,

And Margret,

And Louise,

And Lucy,

And then there was that lapse in time where she was an old mummy,

She was _not_ a turn on.

And now _Rachel_.

Why is she so different?

She's not even that hot,

Or sexy,

Whichever you prefer.

She's not anything like Diana, who has the looks,

Or Antoinette, who has the sexiness (come on, she's French!)

Or Astrid, who had the brains,

Or Lucy who had the humor,

Or Louise, who had the annoying manners,

Or Calliope, who had it all,

(Callie's the one you _really _fell in love with)

All she does is criticize you!

Yet why do you feel something for her?

She's the freaking virgin oracle,

Although, that never stopped you before.

And people only say the _virgin_ oracle

'Cause they don't want to offend you.

Let's face it,

You slept with _all_ of them,

Especially Callie...

Anyways,

Back to _Rachel_,

She still likes that Percy Jackson boy,

Just about everyone can tell,

Except for the thick-headed boy,

He has that daughter of Athena,

And by the way he looks at her,

Rachel doesn't stand a chance against her,

Then again,

She is the _oracle_,

And your just her boss,

Until you succeed,

And she gives in,

After all, they _always _do.

**A/N I feel kinda dirty writing this one. I like them together, though. The next will be about Apollo and the mysterious Calliope... Review!  
**


	10. ApolloCalliope

**A/N So, here's yet another chapter. Wow, we might get to 20 faster than I thought... These are really fun write. You guys should try it sometime... I actually got the idea from the story You by Akheilos and Delphin Inc. You guys should check it out! It's awesome! So, Enjoy! Oh, this one is an Apollo/Calliope.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!: This chapter may have some risky material, so if your sensitive about it, I suggest you don't read this! GOT IT?  
**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR CALLIOPE! AND SIMON AND CALLISTA!**

It's all so wrong,

You're the oracle.

The tenth one, to be precise,

Of course, you knew that Lord Apollo was well, flirtatious,

And that's an understatement.

You just didn't know he was so,

Alluring...

So when he invites you to come with him on the Sun Chariot for the day,

You don't even hesitate.

And when it's over,

You're actually disappointed to walk back to your little hut in Delphi.

He rides away and you watch him,

Even after he's out of your sight.

Years pass,

You keep your little infatuation to yourself.

Until, one day,

He invites you on the chariot again,

He hasn't asked you in years

And you jump at the thought of being so close to him.

You ride in silence,

Until the end,

When you walk away, disappointed,

He calls after you and you turn,

And gods, he's standing _so_ close,

He looks at you with those beautiful golden eyes,

And what he does next is what surprises you,

He kisses you so passionately, you feel like your heart will explode.

You forget what happens next,

All you remember is pulling him inside the hut,

And shedding your clothes.

And when you wake up, beside him in the morning,

The first thing you realize is how beautiful he looks when he's asleep.

And then you get up after a while,

And realize that you're not wearing anything.

You stifle a scream,

Because it just dawned on you,

Exactly what you did,

What happened to being a virgin oracle?

Time passes,

You avoid his gaze,

Until one day,

He can't take it anymore,

Apparently.

And the same thing happens,

Except this time you remember it,

Every single detail,

And that's what makes it worse,

That you know what your doing,

Yet you won't stop.

It's when he tells you he loves you,

That you decide you love him back,

And it goes on,

More and more secret trysts,

Until it's part of a cycle;

He takes you on the chariot,

And when it's over,

You pull him inside.

He gets more creative,

Just kissing you on the beach,

And instead of going inside,

You do it on the shore.

And it's all so wrong.

**A/N That was another kinda dirty one, but I enjoyed writing it, in a not weird way... Calliope will be back, and I think that's when the kinda graphic scenes will be. So, did you like it? Review please!**

**-Kate  
**


	11. PercyAnnabethCallista

**A/N Here's another one-shot! I just lost my USB, so I need to relax. I just lost my WHOLE history essay! Perfect, just perfect! Anyways, this is a family based one. The Jacksons have Callista! Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

"Perseus Jackson, I'm going to personally murder you!" These are the words I don't want to hear when my wife is giving birth. Scratch that, I _never_ want to hear those words.

"It's okay, hon," I said, in pain. She's squeezing my hand like there's no freaking tomorrow!

"Don't you dare say it's gonna be okay, 'cause it's not gonna be okay! When I'm done and this freakin' baby is out, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard it'll be like you never bathed in the River Styx!" she screeched in return.

"Aw, Annabeth, stop squeezing my hand so hard. I'm in pain!" I complained.

"Oh, _you're _pain!" And she crushed my hand even more!

"Okay, okay, sorry, I get it, you're having a baby!" She shot me a glare and avoided her gaze. She had learned from the best; Athena.

"The thing you're apologizing for is getting me knocked up with your kelp demon spawn," she ordered as the midwife looked at us in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry, she's always like this. I'm lucky that she's too much in pain so she doesn't throw a chair," I joked to the midwife.

"Now is no time for humor, Jackson!" my lovely, beautiful, not at all insane wife screamed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Gods, I thought that Annabeth would just go into labor and have the baby. But, nooo. She has to take long a long time. Right now? We're on our seventh hour. Another earsplitting scream filled the delivery room, and I'm sure the doctor is pretty fed up with us. With Annabeth's death threats and my lame attempt at humor, I'm sure we're not making a good first impression.

"ARGH! I thought fighting in the second titan war was hard!" Annabeth yelled in pain. I gave her a look, like There-are-mortals-in-the-room! She nodded and distracted the doctors with another scream.

_Three hours later..._

_"_Just one more push, Miss Chase. You're doing great for someone in your situation. And, if I may, you look very pretty for a woman giving birth," the young doctor said. Was he flirting with my wife?

"It's Mrs. Jacks- ARGH!" Annabeth tried to correct him before she let out another scream.

"Yeah, it's _Mrs._ Jackson, idiot. And she's _my _wife!" I finished for her. The doctor shot me a glare and I turned to Annabeth.

"Percy! I'm gonna stomp your stupid Hero-of-Olympus face into the ground when I'm done!" she threatened. I gave her another look, but she pretended to ignore it.

"Come on, Mrs. Jackson, one more!" the doctor said.

"ARGH!" Annabeth let out one more yell and relaxed. The doctor was holding a tiny naked red thing that was screaming it's head off. Oh, that's the baby.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed. "Would you like to hold it, Mr. Jackson?"

"Woah! No way I went through that and I don't get to be the one to hold her!" Annabeth complained. The doctor handed our baby to her and Annabeth held her. I smile broke out on her face as she stared down at her. I walked over and took a look. Her eyes were my color, and her hair was just a tuft of blond. I grinned down. I felt the most happy I ever had in my life, staring at the little bundle. The doctor took her away to swaddle her, much to Annabeth and my dismay. Annabeth's eyes followed her out the door, as did mine.

"Shh, go to sleep, you've had a long day," I said softly to Annabeth, kissing her forehead.

"Don't tell me what to do..." she said.

"Actually, we need you to move into a temporary room, this way," the midwife said, guiding us down the hall. Annabeth crawled into her bed and I lay beside her. We were asleep in no time.

_12 hours later..._

I woke up to the sound of a crying baby. Huh, where am I? The events of the night before came rushing back to me. The baby! I ran to the cradle that she was in, and picked her up. She was tiny, as light as a feather. I rocked her but she wouldn't stop crying. I bit my lip and looked at Annabeth's sleeping body. She needs to sleep. Should I call a nurse?

"Percy, what did you do to make her cry?" Annabeth said waking up.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I woke up and she was cryi-" I said, explaining angrily.

"I'm joking, Seaweed Brain. Here, hand her to me," she said, putting her arms out. I passed her on and realized that we hadn't even named her yet.

"So, what are we gonna name her?" I asked.

"I want her middle name to be Thalia," Annabeth declared.

"Okay, so what's her first name gonna be?"

"How 'bout Callista?" a voice suggested.

"Thalia!" Annabeth and I exclaimed in unison.

"'Sup! So, how'd it go. Labor, I mean," Thalia asked, walking to the bed.

"Oh, it was easy, I didn't scream much," she replied. I stared at her. Please tell me she's being sarcastic.

"So, how about Callista?" Thalia said.

"Callista. Simple, Greek, nice. I like it," Annabeth mused.

"And we can call her Callie," I said, putting in my two cents.

"Thanks, Thals," Annabeth said, giving her a hug, well, as much of a hug that you can do holding a baby. Callista fell asleep, closing her green eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Thalia asked. Annabeth nodded and gave Callie to Thalia. She cooed over our child. Tons more people came, asking her name, if they could hold, ya know, the usual. Finally when everyone was gone, she returned to my arms.

"Ah, I already feel so much more relaxed," Annabeth said, lying down as Chiron left, in wheelchair form.

"Mmh, me too," I agreed, sitting in a chair, Callista still in my arms.

"She's perfect," Annabeth murmured, gazing fondly at me holding her. Both mother and daughter fell asleep, but I stayed up to look at my little girl. Half an hour later, she woke again, looking up at me with she sea green eyes. I smiled down at her.

"See that women? That's mommy. She went through a lot to have you," I whispered to her. "Now, you have to promise me something, Callie. Even when your mother has her crazy fits, where she kinda scares me, you have to love her, okay? Those may happen a lot, Callista Thalia Jackson."

Annabeth shifted in her sleep, and opened her eyes.

"I heard that, Jackson."

**A/N Awww, such fluff. It was really cheesy! But I liked writing it. Please review! I don't know what the next will be, so I need ideas!**

**-Kate  
**


	12. Drew

**A/N Here's another chapter! This time: Drew!**

Why do they always pick someone else?

It's never you.

And you've got the beauty!

But nooo,

Percy picked Annabeth,

Beckendorf picked Silena

Travis picked Katie,

Jason picked Piper,

No one ever picks you,

They're afraid,

Not exactly_ of _you,

But what you will _do_,

You refuse to think that it's because they just don't _like _you.

Everyone likes you,

Or they're scared into liking you,

You wanted to be like Silena,

But it's so hard to live up to that,

She got love,

And bravery,

And we all saw her,

After Beckendorf died,

We knew she wasn't going to break his heart.

Jason and Percy hurt the most,

'Cause they don't shoot insults at you,

Like a certain son of Hermes, who's dating a certain daughter of Demeter,

They just look at you,

With a cool gaze.

They're so _hot_,

But they waste it,

Loving those girls,

The ones with the beauty on the inside.

Seriously,

Who cares about that,

All that _It's what's on the inside that counts_ crap,

No one really believes that.

Annabeth Chase

Daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase,

Evil step-mom,

Blond hair, grey eyes,

Tough, wise, totally in need of a make over,

Current girlfriend and lover of Percy Jackson.

Piper McLean,

Daughter of Tristan McLean and Aphrodite,

Famous dad.

Brown hair, kaleidescope eyes,

Unfortunately, unused beauty,

Bold, smart,

Your mortal enemy,

Fake ex-girlfriend of Jason Grace.

These are the girls you were passed over to.

**A/N Please review!**


	13. AnnabethPercy 2

**A/N Here's yet another chapter! A Gwen/Percy/Annabeth love triangle this time! It was based off of Taylor Swift's song Better Than Revenge, though it has a happy ending, 'cause I can't bear writng or reading Percabeth break-up.  
**

**Did anyone see Glee last night? I did and I LOVED it! I really liked how Finchel was put off. Though, Lauren was really weird in this. And Quinn was a total b**** for kissing Finn. I feel really bad for Sam! And Kurt, oh Kurt, he was so hopeful with Blaine and then Blaine sang to that other guy! So sad! Kurt is so my favorite character and I can't wait 'til Blaine realizes he likes Kurt back. With all the trouble with Karofsky, and meeting Blaine, Kurt deserves a boyfriend, and Blaine would be perfect, right? **

**Anyways, not a lot of you watch Glee probably, so I'm just gonna give you another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

It was perfect,

I were with him,

The Titan War was over,

I lost many friends,

But kept some.

But the Fates had to intervene.

Stupid Fates,

They mess up everything in your life.

Stupid Hera,

She's had it out for me for a while,

But did she really need to go this far?

* * *

Of course,

You know it was to exchange leaders,

But did Percy have to leave and forget _everything_.

Six months.

Apparently enough to find a new girlfriend.

_Six months_.

It took me five _years_.

* * *

What does she have that I don't?

Sure, I could be prettier,

But didn't he always say he liked I not because I were pretty, or so he thought, because I've always been there for him,

And I saved his ass several times,

I'm wise (_that _you know),

I'm brave and bold,

I'm caring,

I'm funny,

I'm strong,

And, again, I've always been there for him.

So why did he choose her?

* * *

Well, he hasn't chosen yet, but he will

This girl needs to watch out,

She underestimated who she was stealing from,

And I'm gonna kick her ass when I see her,

She took him faster than you could say sabotage.

I never saw it coming,

I thought he'd be mine forever,

Apparently not...

* * *

I wait,

And wait,

And he chooses finally.

* * *

He looks at me,

Then at her,

He opens his mouth then closes it,

Like a stupid fish.

Just make the damn decision.

He made the decision to save the world,

He chose right, then,

But now?

The world doesn't depend on it this time,

So why won't he make the damn choice?

* * *

I let out an exasperated sigh,

He got out of it last time,

But now,

It's the real deal,

He wouldn't hesitate if he loved me,

So I walk away,

Not looking back,

But a hand keeps me back,

I try to shake it off,

But he's too strong.

Finally, I give in,

He pulls me around,

And I find his lips crashed onto mine,

I don't respond at first,

Still angry at him for taking so long,

Then I remember her,

And smile against his lips.

* * *

We get on the ship,

She's standing in the back,

And she looks so defeated,

But I don't forget that she came at me from behind,

Brandishing a sword and shield,

I would feel sorry,

But I don't,

So when she glares at me,

I smirk back,

_I win._

**A/N So, did you like it? I wanted to make Percy wait to make the decision so it wouldn't be too fast. Anyways, REVIEW please!**

**-Kate  
**


	14. JasonPiper

**A/N So, here's another chapter! I got a Grover/Juniper, but I don't know what I could write about, ya know? I don't really know Juniper's personality, and there isn't that much info on their relationship. So, this'll be a Piper/Jason! ****Review at the end and give me some ideas for the next chapters. ****Enjoy! **

**Jason: **_italics_

**Piper: **normal**  
**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**

You know things will go down hill from when Jason wakes up and claims he doesn't remember you.

* * *

_You wish you remember__ed her._

_And you try to,_

_But you just can't._

_

* * *

_Fake,

All of the memories you thought were real.

The fact that he might have someone waiting for him is unbearable.

* * *

_You really like Piper,_

_Honestly,_

_But then you remember Reyna,_

_And though you push her to the back of your mind,_

_She's still there.

* * *

_What if he does have someone waiting for him?

* * *

_You don't want to hurt Piper,_

_You really don't,_

_Because even though your time with her was fake,_

_You can't help but feel attached to her.

* * *

_You have two weeks,

Two weeks until you sail to the Roman camp,

Two weeks to make him like you back,

Two weeks to get his mind off of a girl that was waiting for him

* * *

_She's spending all her time with you,_

_Which you can't complain about,_

_You know why she's doing it.

* * *

_

Every time you have a moment with him,

Someone interrupts,

You're so close to keeping him.

* * *

_The time comes,_

_You have to choose,_

_The soft, kind one who just came into your life,_

_Or the tough, bold one who has been there, but not there._

_

* * *

_How can you compete with her?

You can't even compare yourself,

Yet he chooses you.

* * *

_You know you made the right decision,_

_She may be new in your life,_

_But she's been there for you more than Reyna,_

_You feel good with her.

* * *

_**A/N Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please review!**

**IMPORTANT**** PLEASE READ!: So, as we near 50 reviews, I have decided to give a little prize to the 50th reviewer... You get a cameo and a dedication_. _Before I write it, I'll PM you and you can say what pairing you want. Please try to stay away from any pairings I've already done, except Percabeth.**

**-Kate  
**


	15. TravisKatie PercyAnnabeth

**A/N Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I have this HUGE science project due tomorrow and I just finished it, so I have some free time. I'm waiting for this movie called "Nowhere Boy" to come from netflix, and Help! just came. You know, the Beatles movie... I'm so excited to see it. Has anyone seen "Nowhere Boy?" It's about John Lennon starting the Quarrymen and going on to the Beatles. The guy who plays John is really hot, in my opinion. So, this on goes out to **Jennabeth Jackson**, my awesome 50th reviewer! So, this was her idea to have the baby names and if you're the 75 reviewer, you get your own chapter and a dedication... Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT!: They are discussing baby names, it might be confusing... So the POV is always Annabeth and Katie.  
**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

The Jacksons

"What about Pearl? Like a sea pearl?" Percy suggested. I gave him a look.

"No way!" I yelled. "Besides, it's gonna be a boy!"

"You just don't like it because you want to pick the name," Percy muttered. "Ow, what was that for? You don't have to slap me!"

* * *

The Stolls

"Hm, maybe Elizabeth?" Travis suggested.

"Really, Travis?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" he said.

"Elizabeth, hm," I said, deep in thought. "Nah, I want it to be special. Elizabeth is such a popular name..."

"Yeah, it's popular 'cause it's awesome."

* * *

The Jacksons

"Riegan*?" I suggested.

"Why are you so convinced it's gonna be a boy?" Percy said exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, it's a mother's instinct," I scoffed.

"Well, I have a father's instinct that it's a girl!" he retorted.

"Okay, say it's a boy, what about Riegan? It's original and nice," I said.

"But say it's a girl, we don't want to name _her_ Riegan," he said. I groaned.

"We have to be prepared," I said. "What. About. Riegan?"

* * *

The Stolls

"How do you feel about Jane?" I said, looking up from the baby name book.

"Jane, isn't that a bit plain? And didn't you say you wanted an unusual name, Katie-cat?" Travis said. I scowled. I hate when he's right.

"Okay, so not Jane."

* * *

The Jacksons

"Oliver?" I asked.

"Nice, but it's a girl remember?" Percy joked. I shot him a glare.

"If it's a boy, do you like Oliver?" I said, a bit fed up.

"Maybe. I guess it's nice," he said. Finally! We've been going over names for days now and we can't agree on one!

* * *

The Stolls

"Hm, Cory?" Travis suggested, not looking up from the book.

"Cory? Really?" I said, amused.

"What? It's an okay name!" he defended.

"Cory Stoll? Nah," I said, rejecting yet another name.

"Aw, come on, Katie. You've rejected all my ideas!" he complained.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't if they didn't suck!"

* * *

The Jacksons

"So, we have the name for the boy, but if it's a girl then we're screwed," Percy said. I bit my lip in thought.

"Maybe we could name her after someone we know, like Thalia or Zoe," I mused. He nodded.

"I like that but there's no chance in Hades I'll name my first child after Thalia," he said.

"Zoe's nice. Bianca maybe?" I said.

"Hm, I like Zoe, but I want something more unusual, you know?" And we're back where we started.

* * *

The Stolls

"Maybe Molly," I suggested.

"Hey, why are you proposing only girl's names? Does Katie Gardener-Stoll actually think that we're having girl?" Travis said in mock hurt. I rolled my eyes at him for like the fifth time that day.

"Fine, how about Nicholas?" I said.

"Hm, I like it. Well, we have our boy's name!"

* * *

The Jacksons

"Oh my gods! Percy!" I called from the kitchen.

"What? What? Are you in labor?" he said, rushing in from the living room.

"No, I- wait, labor? Percy, I'm only five months!" I said, laughing. He looked down sheepishly.

"So, what is it then?" he asked.

"I thought of the perfect name!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he said warily. My ideas had gotten crazier and crazier as the days went on.

"Callista!"

* * *

**A/N So, did you like it? If you didn't catch it, Percy and Annabeth decided on Callista and Travis and Katie decided on Nicholas. I might have their adventures together in later chapters... Please review!**

***The name Riegan goes to Booksandblades, the best Hunger Games author EVER**. **Check out her story I am Strong, it's amazing!**


	16. RachelPercyAnnabeth

**A/N Hey, everybody! I am sooo sorry for the long wait! I've been soooo busy with my midterms! And on top of it all, I have indoor soccer tryouts! I've been training training. AND, I still have swimming four times a week! Sorry, I had to vent. Here's another chapter! Rachel/Percy/Annabeth love triangle. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**It makes you sick to see them together.

Sure, Annabeth is really _nice_,

But you can't help but resent her,

After all, she does get Percy.

But when you met her,

You could tell you had no chance next to her.

But you couldn't help fall him.

He was so clueless.

He couldn't even see that the love of his life loved him,

And he couldn't see that you liked him.

And you can't believe that they didn't know they loved each other,

He was hers and she was his,

No contest.

But you couldn't help but fight for him,

And as you saw him fly away with Beckendorf,

After you kissed him and the guy mentioned Annabeth,

You knew that something had happened to make Beckendorf mention her.

When you flew to New York in the helicopter,

You could tell that something had happened,

You always arrive at the wrong moment.

When you could become the oracle,

You look at Percy,

And you think of Annabeth,

And you know that there's no way you'll win him,

So you choose to become the oracle,

It's not too bad,

It only really hurts when you see them together,

Which isn't that often,

'Cause you're at the stupid Academy.

Annabeth rushed to _you_,

For once _she needed you_,

You leave that God, sorry, _Gods_ awful school,

To find the guy you never got over.

And when you do,

Even though he forgot her and everything he held close,

The first thing he did was run up to her,

You could _see_ the love in their eyes,

And when they kiss,

You know there was never really much hope for you.

* * *

**A/N So, did you like it? I thought I should show Rachel's side too. Please Review, and I'll try to update faster than I did last time!**

**-Katie  
**


	17. 5 words per character

**A/N Hey, guys! What's up? Here's another chapter! 5 words per character! Review at the end! Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**

Percy:  
Wishes he could remember _her_.

Annabeth:  
Why doesn't _he_ remember you?

Thalia:  
Guilty for not being there.

Jason:  
So confused about PipervsReyna.

Piper:  
Wishes she met him first.

Leo:  
Compensates his mother with humor.

Reyna:  
Wants Jason to come back.

Gwen:  
They were all fake memories?

Nico:  
No one remembers Hades' son.

Grover:  
Wasn't there when Percy disappeared.

Poseidon:  
Why is his favorite an amnesiac?

Sally:  
Wishes her son wouldn't disappear.

Chiron:  
His favorites always get captured.

Zeus:  
He's better than you, obviously.

Hades:  
Why does everyone hate him?

Hera:  
Just wanted to reunite camps.

Athena:  
Annabeth's better off without him.

Drew:  
A b**** and everyone knows.

Silena:  
Didn't want to hurt Charlie.

Beckendorf:  
Wanted to protect Silena forever.

Zoё:  
Hated heroes and her family.

Bianca:  
Wanted to keep Nico safe.

Luke:  
He became a hero, finally.

**A/N So, did you like it? I'm sorry if I forgot any important characters. PM or review for ideas, because I have a case of writers block for PJO and TLH. Please review!**

**-Katie  
**


	18. TravisKatieConnor

**A/N So sorry for the gap in updates! Fanfiction was being really annoying and I couldn't update! So, this chapter is dedicated to **Hippicowgirl**! She was the 75th reviewer! You could be the 100th if ou review! Enjoy! It's a Tratie!  
**

**I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**He's so irrational.

Why do you like him? He's supposed to be your rival. But you can't help but stare into his eyes and watch him laugh. And his hair, the way it swishes to the side in brown waves... You want to tangle your hands in that amazing hair- Stop thinking about him like that! Your rival, ring any bells?

And he happens to be your boyfriend's brother. They're almost identical, so why won't you stop thinking about him that way! Looks aren't everything, you know, a voice in the back of your head says. But it's right. You just prefer him to Connor. He's funnier, and is more serious at times. Connor is _always _immature. Even at the times he shouldn't be.

You wish that you could just break up with Connor and run off in the sunset with Travis. But that would break his heart. Even after a year, he would never want his brother and his ex-girlfriend to go out. So your stuck. You either break up with Connor and not have a boyfriend at all or stay with Connor and fantasize about Travis. You pick the latter.

Until Connor is stuck with dish washing duty. And you are looking for him, unknowing of his chore. Of course Travis would be there. Why wouldn't he? The rest of his cabin is out at the campfire and you're all alone with him. You don't know how it really happened, but later on, you find yourself tangled with him, just like you dreamed about. Your hands are knotted in his hair while he attacks you with kisses. There's a bang that signifies that some just walking in and you see Percy standing there, mouth dropped open like a fish out of water. You freeze, still under Travis, with your hair disheveled. He recovers and gulps out a word.

_"Why?"_

Travis leaps off of you and you both try to frantically fix your hair, but the damage is done. He promises not to tell Connor, as long as you do, and soon. You will, but you just can't find the right time. Percy watches you and Travis, and waits for you. Confronting you several times. You want to tell, you really do.

**A/N So, did you like it? I wanted to put a little more detail in about what happened with Travis and Katie and Connor. Please review!**

**-Kate  
**


	19. GwenPercyAnnabeth

**A/NA/N Hey, guys! What's up? Here's another chapter! Gwen is Percy's fake girlfriend, his 'Piper'. Enjoy!  
**

**IMPORTANT: 100th reviewer gets a prize!**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**Why did they have to be fake?

He seemed so handsome, funny, and well, perfect. Why did he have to have someone else? And especially _her_? She's so much like me, except she actually got him. Does he always fall for daughters of Minerva? Or _Athena. _Just looking at her makes me want to puke on her stupid orange camp shirt.

What makes her any different than me? We're both demigod daughters of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, we look almost exactly alike, we have the same personality and we both can kick anyone's ass. So what does she have that I don't?

I bet they're all fakes. And Percy really was here and he had amnesia. I saw that daughter of Trivia talking to him. I bet she was working magic to give him those Greek memories. If only he didn't fall for it. I should be the one sparring with him, not that Annabelle girl. Or whatever her name is.

How is it fair?

**A/N So I know that it was short, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Please review! **


	20. HadesPersephone

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy. I'm getting my 3rd quarter report card next week, so I'm finishing up extra credit and late work. Hopefully I'll have another straight A quarter. This chapter is for **Bookluva98! **She was the 100th reviewer! You should check out her stories! They're awesome. She's been an amazing reader/reviewer. She points out faults that I miss and compliments my writing! So, Bookluva98, thank you! And I think that this is the 20th chapter! I can't believe that we've gotten this far. You guys have been amazing! So far there hasn't been any flames and almost all the reviews are positive! I never thought this would be such a hit! You guys review so much! I've never had more than 100 reviews on a story!Here's a Persephone/Hades one! Enjoy and review at the end!**

**And for anyone interested in the Hunger Games movie, they've casted Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss, Josh Hutcherson as Peeta, and Liam Hemsworth as Gale. Personally, I don't mind Lawrence and Hemsworth, but Josh Hutcherson as Peeta? Really? Did the casting director even read the books? I know that Katniss is supposes to have black hair, but I saw Lawrence in Winter's Bone and she looked kinda like a blond Katniss. Liam Hemsworth's IMDB photo looks like Gale, but with short hair. **

**And for any Mortal Instruments fans, who loved COFA? I did, but the whole thing with Jace? Not cool Cassandra Clare! I was really hoping for some Clace! We only got some at the beginning and end! I was kinda confused with what went on with Jace throughout the book. Can anyone PM and tell me? Also, it looks like Alex Pettyfer will not play Jace. Awww, too bad! I totally pictured Alex as Jace! One more thing I'm confused about; so Alec's name is Alexander, but his nickname's Alec. Shouldn't it be Alex? Oh well.  
**

**I don't own anything!**

You're _stuck_ down here. **Forever.** With him.

_Why_ did you eat those pomegranates?

**He** _seemed_ so nice at first.

**But** then you _saw_ the other side to **him**.

The _thieving_, **cheating**, lying side.

He **convinced **you.

All you _wanted_ was to be loved.

But _now_,

All you are is _unloved._

It's _so _dark and _boring_ down **here**,

You're _supposed_ to be the goddess of **springtime**,

But _how _are you supposed to do your **job** when you're down _here_?

You _relish_ every Summer,

The _only_ time you get to escape this **hellhole.**

And **even** though you don't _really_ love him**,**

**Every **time he even mentions that DiAngelo woman,

You feel so... _unwanted,_

She just _waltzes_ in and steals his **heart,**

If he even _had _**one. **

**A/N I know it was short and it wasn't my favorite, but at least I got it up. Please review!**

**-Kate  
**


	21. PercyAnnabeth 3

**A/N I'm so sorry for the gap in updates. I've been really busy lately and I have a HUGE case of writers block. Enjoy and review at the end! Here's yet another Percy/Annabeth!  
**

**word count: 100 (exactly!)  
pairing: Annabeth/Percy  
POV: Annabeth  
**

**I don't own anything!**

_Why?_

Why do the Gods _hate_ you so much?

You did everything the way you were _supposed_ to.

Why did the Fates choose _you_ to pick on?

Is it really too much to ask for a _little_ bit of luck?

You saved the freaking _world_.

Well, you and _Percy_.

Sometimes you _wish_ that you weren't a daughter of Athena.

But then you _wouldn't_ have met Thalia and Luke

_Or_ Grover

_Or_ Chiron

_Or_ Rachel

_Or_ Piper

Or _Percy_.

But to think about what could've happened if all this didn't happen isn't _logical_.

Life without _Percy_,

Well you can't imagine _that._

**A/N So did you like it? I know it was short but I wanted to make it exactly 100 words... Please review!**

**-Katie  
**


	22. TravisKatieConnor 2

**A/N Okay, so I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for how long it took my to update! I have all these ideas now and I've been really busy! My birthday was two weeks ago and I really wanted to write a Hinger Games fic, so I have all these random Hunge Games drabbles I'm to lazy to actually update Behind our Smiles. And I could go on, but I'd bore you. **

**Summary: Percy after he walks in on Travis and Katie in chapter 18. **

**Pairing: Katie/Travis/Connor**

**Word count: 100**

** I don't own anything.**

"Tell him."

"I will"

"Why haven't you?"

"I will"

"That's all you've said the whole conversation, Katie."

"That's all I have to say, _Percy_."

"End it with Travis and tell Connor.

"I can't."

"What? End it with Travis or tell Connor."

"Both."

"_Katie._"

"I know, but he'll be so hurt."

"It won't help that you're waiting."

"I know."

"_So why won't you tell him?"_


	23. Forbidden

**A/N Hey guys! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that it took so long to update! Try to guess which pairing it is?. Please review at the end.**

**IMPORTANT: This is when they're like in their early 20s.  
**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

I know I shouldn't love her.

But sometimes I loose myself and just kiss her.

At first she is surprised.

But then she responds and kisses me back harder.

We stumble our way to the bedroom and next thing I know, I'm waking up in a tangle of sheets with the love of your life laying next to me.

I'm pretty sure neither of us are wearing clothes.

_"Shit,_" I say, waking her up.

"What? Shit!" she says, noticing the lack of clothing.

"I know."

"What are we gonna do?" she asks

"I don't know"

"But Apollo-"

"I know."

"He'll-"

"I know."

"Fuck."

"I know."

**A/N I know that it was short, but I wanted it to be. Please review! I need ideas!**

-Kate**  
**


	24. Left

**A/N So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and review at the end please!**

**On a side note, anybody read the first chapter of the Son of Neptune? I did! All Percy remembered was Annabeth! It's so romantic! I literally squeed! Is squeed a word? Should I say squealed? For those who did read it, did you like it? It was awesome to read from Percy's POV when it was actually real! He may have lost his memories, but he hasn't changed at all! And those who didn't, go to Rick Riordan's website and download it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.**

* * *

_Why _do they always **leave** you?

What do to make them leave?

When will they actually fall in love with you?

When will the fates stop being so cruel?

When will they choose you?

When will they stay with you and forget about the other woman?

* * *

He hurt almost the most.

You thought he might stay.

But the prophecy.

_Why?_

It changed everything.

The minute you learned of it, you knew he would never stay.

* * *

_Annabeth_.

She could be the reason he's leaving.

Most likely.

You don't even know her, but you are so envious of her.

You bet she's pretty and smart and funny and brave and kind and so so much more.

The minute he mutters her name, you know it's over.

Something happened between them and you can tell they're on their way to not being "just friends."

* * *

You want to be like her.

You don't know her, yet you want to be her.

She isn't trapped on an island.

She isn't an evil Titan's daughter.

She is loved by Percy.

Oh how you want to be _loved_.

Why can't the fates send one boy, just one, to finally fall in love with you?

Would it really be that hard?

Is it too much to ask?

Just to be loved.

Like Annabeth?

**A/N I don't feel like writing a long A/N, so I'll just ask you to review. So, please? Review? Guess who the pairing is?**

**-Kate  
**


	25. Yep

**A/N I am really lazy so, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're Annabeth, right?"

"Yep."

"Daughter of Athena?"

"Yep."

"So, you're all smart?"

"You could say that."

"Were you my friend?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Yeah..."

"So, is the Greek camp nice?"

"Yep."

"Why do you keep saying 'yep'?"

"I don't know."

"But you're a daughter of Athena. Aren't you supposed to know everything?"

_Slap_

"Why'd you slap me?"

"'Cause you're being a ass."

**A/N Try to figure it out. Review please!**

-Kate


	26. Watching

**A/N Here's the next chapter! **Earth17 **suggested a Chiron one, so here it goes. Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Each time you train a hero, they always die a horrible painful death.

But not Perseus Jackson.

He was different. Not as brave, or smart.

He _did_ save the world, though.

The others didn't.

Percy was just _different_ than the others.

The pain of watching each _child_ die is just horrendous,

And you live on, watching each commit good deeds, one after another.

**A/N I know, that was pretty bad. Please review!**

-Kate


	27. AnnabethPercyShay

**A/N So, here's the next chapter. It's a one-shot told from an OC of mine. Enjoy and review at the end!**

**Timeline: This takes place right after TLO before Percy disappears.**

**I don't own PJO! But I do own Shay and Davey.  
**

* * *

Shay POV

It was summer of 2009 when I met Percy Jackson.

* * *

I was only 15 and playing with my brother who was visiting from college. We were playing with water guns with my other brother, Davey. Davey was seven and a menace.

I was walking slowly, on my guard for my brothers. I clutched my water gun, waiting for an attack, when I heard voices, one male, the other female.

"Perseus Jackson, you are in _huge_ trouble!" the female one said. What kind of name is Perseus? Wasn't he that Greek hero?

"But, mom-" the male started.

"But nothing! I can't believe you didn't tell me the Gods offered you immortality!" his mom yelled. _Gods? _Immortality?

"I thought it wasn't important!" he protested.

"Not _important?_ You almost became a god!" Who are these people?

"But I said no!"

"I know, but still," she said, calming down.

"I _am_ sorry, you know."

"I know." I peeked around the corner to see their faces. The boy was about 17, I think, with messy black hair and the most amazing green eyes. He was normal height and a bit scrawny, but looked athletic. In other words, he was super cute. His mom had curly brown hair and a kind face. Her eyes were brown **(?) **and warm.

"Go get ready. Don't forget that you're going out with Annabeth," she ordered and walked back inside. He blushed and looked up, straight at me. I stepped back but it was to late.

"Um, hello? Is anyone there?" he asked. I bit my lip and stepped out.

"Sorry, I was just looking for my brothers," I said shyly.

"Did you hear our conversation?" he asked nervously. I shook my head, lying. He let out a breath, relieved.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Percy. You?"

"Shay."

"So, are you new to this neighborhood, Shay?" he asked. I nodded again. "Where'd you move from?"

"Kentucky."

"Oh, cool. It hot there?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you like Kentucky?"

"Yeah, it's great, except for that monster storm last month." I said as he laughed.

"Yeah, that was pretty hardcore," he said, smirking. "Took a lot of work to destroy it.

"What are you talking about? It died down after a bit. No one destroyed it," I said, confused.

"_Mortals_," he muttered. _Mortals_? What is up with this guy? "Do you like New York so far?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Really loud and cement-y." He laughed.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Um, I think Kentucky, but only because I prefer the country to the city."

"Really? I like the city better."

"Why?"

"I don't know... Maybe because it's so busy. I like how everyone is always doing something. And the sounds too. There's just something about New York."

"I guess I know what you mean." I nodded. "Hey, so I need someone to show me around New York and since you love it so much, and if it's not too much trouble, I would love it if _you_ showed me around." I bit my lip. If we hung out, then maybe we could get to know each other better and maybe go out more. "And after, we could go out for lunch. My brother showed me this amazing diner in the upper east side."

"Uh, when?"

"Oh, right now, I guess. I have to ask my mom, of course."

"On any normal day, I'd love to, but-" he started, but a girl came up in a cab. She was tall, fit, and had blond hair and startlingly grey eyes. She walked up to us and laced her hand into Percy's.

"Hey, Perce," she said, kissing him on the cheek. Maybe she was his cousin or something... Oh, shut it, Shay. He's obviously dating her. I wonder if this is the mysterious Annabeth...

"Hi, Annabeth!" he said, smiling.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking at me.

"This is...," Percy said, trailing off.

"I'm Shay_," _I said, disappointed that he didn't remember my name.

"Hi, Shay! I'm Annabeth," she said, forcing a smile. "You didn't tell me you met a girl," Annabeth said, through gritted teeth.

"Relax, wise girl, I only love _you_." _Love_? They're already at that stage? He can't be much older than me.

"Well, Shay, we have to go. Chiron's waiting for us and we still have to have time to see Thalia," Annabeth said to Percy.

"Oh, right, let me go get my, uh, stuff."

"You didn't pack did you?" she asked.

"Weelll..."

"Oh my Gods, you're insufferable!"

"Don't use big words to insult me!"

"Aw, is wittle Percy confused?" she taunted, smiling. "Come, one, Seaweed brain." What is up with these nicknames? They walked back inside and Percy waved to me. I waved back, lost in thought.

* * *

I would begin to see lots of Percy and Annabeth over the Summer. They would come and go, always mentioning 'Chiron' and some camp. Because I lived in the building next to Percy, I could see in his window sometimes. Once I even caught I glimpse of Percy and Annabeth making out. _And _he got to second base! It sucked to see your crush make out with his girlfriend. He slowly forgot about me, remembering me as only the girl who was playing water guns with her brothers. And I slowly forgot things about him too. Like what we talked about when we first met. Or what his mother was angry about when I heard them arguing. I had other crushes and boyfriends, but none of them like Percy. I probably will never forget him because of the weird things I heard him say about gods and immortality. He disappeared for a while, then came back and left again, and then came back again. When he came back for the last time, he was different, more serious. And he was even closer to Annabeth. I lived in that building until I was eighteen and he was twenty. I would visit and he would visit. And when I was 23 and he was 25, he came home with Annabeth. I noticed the ring on her left ring finger. She also had a little bump on her stomach but I brushed it off. Then Sally, his mother moved out and my family moved out and I moved away from New York. And I forgot about him. It took me a while, but I forgot about him.

**A/N That was probably a bad place to stop, but whatever. Please review!**

-Kate


	28. CRUSH

**A/N Here's a slightly dark one... Enjoy and review!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

You

E/N/T/I/C/E

him.

You

T

E

M

P

T

him.

And when the t.i.m.e comes,

you

**CRUSH**

him.

It makes you f/e/e/l so GOOD

to **SHATTER**

his little

_H.E.A.R.T. __  
_

To SEE his innocent face

F

A

L

L.

He **S,H,O,U,L,D **know that that's what you were _going_ to do from the

**S**

**T**

**A**

**R**

**T**

.

You tell _him_ you l.o.v.e _him._

Which is a COMPLETE and _UTTER_

l

i

e

.

**A/N This one might be a little hard to figure out... Review with what you think it is!**

-Kate


	29. TravisKatieConnor 3

**A/N Here's the next chapter! It's a Connor/Katie/Travis. Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"How could you?"

"I-"

"You know what, don't answer that."

"I'm _so _sorry."

"Save it."

"Please try to understand!"

"Understand what? That you made out with my brother? There's no excuse for that!"

"I know! But-"

"Stop making excuses!"

"I am _so_ sorry!"

"Stop saying that! I know you're sorry, but you cheated on me with my freaking _brother_!"

"Con-"

"Stop it, it's over. You run back to Travis now and have you're fairy tale ending while I'll be sulking in my cabin with a broken heart."

"Please!"

"Please what? Please forgive you? Run back into your arms?"

"I-"

"Stop, Katie, just stop."

**A/N Did you like it? Please review!**

-Kate


	30. AnnabethPercyGwen 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter! It's a Gwen/Percy/Annabeth, again! Enjoy and review at the end!**

**I don't own PJO!**

* * *

"So, you're a daughter of Minerva?"

"Well, Athena. You?"

"Daughter of Apollo."

"Cool."

"So, were you friends with Percy?"

"Yep."

"Were you close?"

"Yeah, we knew each other for almost six years."

"Wow."

"How long have you 'known' him?"

"Three years."

"Oh."

"Took him two and half for him to get the hint."

"Oh?"

"And now he says his memories are fake."

"Yeah."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"Were you his girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Stay away from him."

"Not in a million years."

**A/N Sorry if it was confusing. Please review!**

-Kate


	31. KatieTravis 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter! It's a Tratie tragedy one. Enjoy (or cry) and review at the end!**

**I don't own PJO!**

* * *

Rain (and tears) pour down your face and onto the ground. You dig deeper, yanking the weeds out of the ground and tossing them aside.

(Just like that giant plucked him off the ground and threw him into that column)

Dirt in your finger nails, you dig even deeper, alone in the fields. You're all alone, and that's just how you want it.

(That way, no one will see your tears)

_Clang!_

Your spade bangs into a rock and you throw it aside, returning to your fingers.

(The same fingers that tangled in his hair only a week ago)

Miranda or Emma will come sometimes to get you to come inside, with no avail.

(Just like he did to get you to hang out instead of farming)

You angrily wipe your tears away, but it doesn't change the amount of water pouring down your face.

Your clothes stick to your body, soaking wet. You shiver but keep weeding.

It doesn't matter anymore because he's gone. Life seems to have lost it's meaning.

_I loved you, Travis Stoll_.

**A/N I hope you like it! Please review!**

-Kate


	32. SimonCallista 2

**A/N Here's the next chapter! The one before the last one was Gaea/Luke. No one got it! This is a one-shot of Callista/Simon. Enjoy and review!**

**IMPORTANT: Paige no longer exists, Liz is Callista's best friend.  
**

**I don't own PJO! Only Callista, Simon and Liz.**

* * *

Callista POV

"You'll never catch me!" I yelled over my shoulder at Simon. We were playing on the beach at Camp Half-Blood with water guns and Simon was chasing me.

"Watch me!" I heard him yell after me. A tiny body jumped in front of me and I ran straight into them. It was my brother, Ben. He was only nine. The thing was, he was supposed to be back in the city, with our mom and dad.

"_Ben!_" I yelled in surprise.

"Hi, Calls!" he said, avoiding my gaze.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be with Mom and Dad!" I told him.

"Yeah..."

"So why are you here?"

"Well..."

"_Ben."_

"Fine, fine! I was bored when I was stuck in the apartment with Mom and Dad, so I snuck into the trunk with Simon, you, and Liz. I wanted to come to Camp for the first time but Mom wouldn't let me, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Benjamen Nico Jackson, you are in so much trouble!" an irate voice called.

"Uh oh," he said, groaning. I turned around to see our mom running down the beach, angry.

"I cannot believe you had the audacity to run away! To camp nonetheless!" she said.

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"Oh no, you'll be sorry while you're _grounded_ for three weeks!"

"_Three weeks?" _he asked, appalled. "But it's summer vacation!"_  
_

"Wanna make it longer?" she asked. "Come with me, we're going home."

"But mom-"

"No buts! Come!" she said, grabbing him. "Callista, I'll see you at the end of the summer, okay?" she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then dragged a distraught Ben down the beach. Suddenly, a squirt of water hit me in the back of my head and I turned to see Simon, grinning.

"Got you," he laughed. "What was your mom doing here?"

"Oh, Ben got into your trunk when we were driving here and my mom found him. She's grounding him for three weeks."

"Wow, and I missed all of that? I was hiding from Liz for like twenty minutes!"

"_Liz?_"

"You should see her with a water gun; she's ruthless!" And, speak of the devil, Liz came running down the beach, water gun in hand.

"Run!" We ran off the beach and around camp, receiving weird looks. Simon and I sprinted into the forest, stopping at two huge boulders we could hide in between. We squeezed ourselves in. I could help but notice how close we were. My chest was pressed against his and our faces inches apart. I blushed, thankful for the darkness so he couldn't see me. I could feel his breath on me as we stood there.

"So, Ben got in trouble," he said, awkwardly.

"Yep."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really like that guy that was hitting on you yesterday?" he asked, referring to the waiter that flirted with me when we were at a cafe together.

"No. Why?" He replied by pressing his lips to mine. I stood in shock, not knowing what to do. _Oh my Gods, Simon is kissing me!_ I responded, smiling against his lips. We broke apart when we heard Liz's familiar laugh.

"Wow, I should chase you guys into the forest more often!"

**A/N Did you like it? It wasn't a favorite of mine, but whatever. I know it was short, but I have to walk my dog. Please review!**

-Kate


	33. Percy

**Summary: A free verse for Percy  
POV: Percy  
Pairing: mentions of Percabeth  
Timeline: during SoN  
Rating: PG  
A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I've changed my layout, if you guys don't mind. Enjoy and review at the end!**

* * *

You _hate _the looks you get from the Greeks.

Like you failed them somehow.

And the glares you get whenever you're with Gwen.

You're allowed to date someone.

It's not _you're _fault that you don't remember _anything._

It's not you're fault that you don't remember your mom,

Or your father,

Or your friends,

Or your supposed girlfriend, Annabeth.

And that's what you think,

Whenever you walk through the camp with Gwen and your other Roman friends.

And apparently you also have to save the world,

For the second time too.

But why _you_?

Why do _you_ have to rush off and go save the world.

And no matter how selfish it is, you're so sick of being the goddamn hero everyone relies on.

Why can't someone else defeat Titans and _really old_ goddesses.

Why can't someone else make world-saving decisions?

Why can't someone else loose their memories, so he can just remember his friends, his mom, _Annabeth_?

Well, other than Jason.

It takes more than just two people to save the world, you know.


	34. Offlimits

**Summary: Sometimes breaking the rules becomes part of your life.  
Pairing: try to figure it out! TwinkleLights123, you're not allowed to guess, since you know who it is.  
POV: Third person  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: I hope you like the chapter! It'll probably be a short one. Enjoy and review at the end!**

* * *

"I can't do this," she breathes while he leaves a trail of kisses up and down her stomach.

"I know," he replies as he fiddles with her shirt.

"I'm serious, stop, stop, sto..." she trails off as he starts to kiss her neck.

"You were saying?"

"But your sis-"

"Won't find out" he reassures her. "Just this once, okay?"

"Fine, just this onceeee..." she trails off again and gives in.

* * *

"Don't stop," she says as he kisses that special spot on her neck.

"My pleasure."

"If she finds out..."

"I know, she'll kill you then kill me."

"Exactly."

"So, still a secret?"

"Uh huh."

"Got it." He pulls his shirt off and she wolf whistles.

"Holy Zeus, your abs!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." He brings his lips up to hers and fingers with his zipper. She pulls away one more time and he sighs.

"One rule? I'm in charge," she says.

"Aye, aye, captain," he says, smirking and she lets him pull her shirt over her head.


	35. Sparring and Decisions

Summary: Jason watches Percy and Annabeth talk and wonders how they can stand each other.  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: Percabeth, Jason/Reyna, Piper/Leo  
Setting: The Roman camp.  
Timeline: When Percy remembers everything but they still haven't left the Roman Camp.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: NO JASPER! Don't like Jayna, don't read.  
A/N: So, most of you got it, but last chapter's pairing was Thapollo. Sunny99 was the first to get it. So, she picked Percabeth. Here we go! And for those who guess future pairings, I'd prefer if you shied away from Percabeth since I've already done it too much. I'd like some weird, unusual pairings, if you don't mind. Also, if you don't have an account and you guess the pairing, it would be awesome if you also wrote which pairing you want the next chapter to be. I know a lot of you probably don't read my A/Ns but they do have a point, you know. Anyways, wrapping up, enjoy and review at the end.

Special announcement: My heart goes out to all those who lost family members and loved ones in the 9/11 crash. I know it's a week later, but it's still important. My best friend died in a plane crash nine years ago, so I know how you all feel. It's so hard to loose someone you love and I would not wish it on my worst enemy. I send my thoughts of sympathy to you all.

* * *

Jason Grace walked through his old home, looking around. He had flashes of his old life as he wandered. He found himself in the training colosseum and watched kids in purple shirts in hand-to-hand combat. Two orange shirts stood out in the middle of the arena. A girl with wavy blonde hair was ruthlessly fighting with a boy her age with messy black hair. She fought with a knife and he parried it with a long, bronze sword. He recognized the girl but he had yet to meet the boy. Jason assumed he was Percy Jackson. He had heard stories about him; about how he prevented a war when he was twelve. When he was twelve he saved his best friend and then the following year he saved Annabeth. And then he went deep into the infamous Labyrinth and returned. And then, only one year earlier, he had defeated the Titan lord, Saturn- Cronus. Now he knew he was a child of Rome, he tried not to correct himself everytime he used the Roman names.

"HA!" Percy Jackson let out a triumphant yell. Jason looked over and saw that Percy's sword was pointed at Annabeth's neck. Jason had never seen anybody at Camp beat Annabeth before. "Got ya, Wise girl!"

"You've improved," Annabeth mumbled, sheathing her dagger.

"Why, thank you," he replied.

"What did those Romans do to you?" she joked. "You've changed." Jason had a feeling she wasn't just talking about his fighting.

"Not enough to not want to do this," he said, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. When they pulled apart, Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just the old Percy wouldn't have done that. You've gotten more daring."

"Have I? Didn't I always have that risky, rush-into-things attitude that makes you love me so much?"

"Oh, _ha ha_," she said sarcastically.

"You know you love me." He grinned at her as she took off her armor.

"Right, of course I do."

"No need to sound so sarcastic!"

"Of course there is!"

"Not when we're talking about me." Jason grinned at their exchange, wishing he could have what they had. He still didn't remember much about Reyna and he wasn't sure where he stood with Piper. She had been spending lots of time with Leo.

"Oh, please, you're sarcastic all the time!" Annabeth retorted.

"Yeah, but that's me!" Percy said, smiling even more.

"Gods, you're insufferable!"

"Okay, not fair. You can't use big words to insult me!"

Jason left them both to bicker as they removed armor and helmets. He continued to walk around camp and found himself at the Apollo cabin. He was about to walk away when the door opened.

"Jason." A tall girl with an athletic build was standing in the doorway. She had red hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hey, Reyna, I was just wandering around and ended up here."

"Oh."

"So, did Percy train well here?"

"Yeah he did. So, where's that Venus girl you were with?"

"Who, Piper? Oh, she's with Leo."

"Are they dating?"

"I don't know."

"Listen, if you want to go back to the Greek camp, you can if you want," she said, but with no feeling in her voice.

"I don't know."

"Is that all you ever say now, Grace?" Reyna smirked.

"_No!_"

"You never really answered my question."

"Well, on one hand, this is my _home_. I grew up here. You guys are like my family and I would miss you too much. But on the other hand, Camp Half-Blood has my new friends and they have a different life. I wouldn't mind living like that."

"Sounds like you have a dilemma."

"Yeah..."

"So you haven't decided, 'cause the Greeks are leaving soon so you need to choose. And you can't just make a split second decision because this is your life and if you make the wrong choice you might be depressed for the rest of your life. So you should decide slowly but still fast at the same time so you make the right decision in ti-" Jason's lips crashed onto hers, interrupting Reyna in mid ramble. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Finally, they broke apart, both grinning and blushing.

"Now I remember what I came here to do..." Jason said and closed the gap.

* * *

So, two days later, when the Greeks leave, Jason picks Camp Jupiter and Reyna. Piper looks said, but Leo grabs her hand and leads her to the boat as tears fall down her face. Right when Jason is about to loose sight of them, Leo turns and shoots him a glare. He shakes hands with Percy who fully understands his decision. After all, he made the same one. He smiles at Annabeth and she waves goodbye; she also understands his decision. Her and Reyna became very close over the past week. Both had amnesiac boyfriends who almost replaced them. As the Argo II flies out of sight, Jason wraps his arm around Reyna and smiles. He knows he made the right decision.

* * *

"They look happy," Annabeth says as she watches the Roman camp get smaller and smaller

"Jason and Reyna? Yeah, they do," Percy agrees. Leo glares at them as Piper bursts into tears. She may love Leo now, but it still hurts for her to talk about Jason. Percy bites his lip to keep from laughing because Leo looks ready to murder someone. "What about you? Are you happy?" Annabeth smiles.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

**So, it didn't really turn out to be Percabeth, but whatevs... Review!**


	36. Lou EllenConnor

Summary: Lou Ellen and Connor plan a prank on the Demeter Cabin  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: Connor/Lou Ellen, mentions of Tratie  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy with high school. School ends at 2:45 and cross country starts at three and goes to 5:30, then I have to walk home and do my homework until 11. On Tuesdays, I have meets that go to 7. And Saturdays I have another meet. I have to be at the school by 7:30 and I get home at four. Wow, I just got really sidetracked. Anyways, enjoy and review at the end!

* * *

"So, after we enchant the flowers to talk back to the Demeter kids, we get the video camera and film them then put it on _Hephaestus TV_," Connor whispered in Lou Ellen's cabin. He was setting up the video camera while Lou Ellen practiced making some potted flowers talk.

"You do realize that we're alone and we don't have to whisper," Lou said in a normal voice.

"Right, it feels like we're spies or something when we whisper though," Connor replied, still whispering.

"We already have our black pantsuits, black combat boots, and black hats," Lou Ellen whispered grinning.

"Ah, so you agree with me?" he whispered right back.

"Whatever, let's get started." She put her palm out in front of the flowers and they spoke in a high pitched, sickly sweet voice. "Why do potatoes make good detectives?  
Because they keep their eyes peeled," it said, flapping it's petals.

"Hey, that was _awesome_!" Connor exclaimed.

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"Hey, this was fun; doing this with you," Connor said, his smile wearing off a bit.

"Yeah, I like planning pranks."

"Now you know why I do it so much."

"Yeah..." Lou Ellen scooted closer to him. Connor frowned and shifted towards her. Lou Ellen leaned in and Connor imitated her. "So, what exactly are you doing?"

"I think you know what I'm doing." Connor leaned in more and they kissed. Lou Ellen's eyes closed and Connor did the same. They broke apart and her eyes fluttered open.

"Wow, we should do this more often," Lou Ellen said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Which, planning pranks or kissing?"

"Hmmm, both!"


	37. Alternate ending to TLO

Summary: Just an alternate ending for TLO  
POV: Thalia  
Pairing: mentions of Percabeth  
Rating: PG-13 for violence  
Timeline: TLO, while Thalia's trapped under the statue and right after Ethan dies.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, yet... Mwahahahahahahahahaha!  
A/N: So I was really bored when this idea came to me. I thought I'd actually write it down. Enjoy!

* * *

"Look out!" Grover yelled. I shoved Percy and Annabeth out of the way. A twenty ton statue of Hera fell on me. I yelled out in pain.

"I survive all those battles," I growled, "and I get defeated by a stupid chunk of rock!"

"It's Hera," Annabeth said in outrage. "She's had it in for me all year!" I grimaced.

"Well, don't just stand there. I'll be fine. Go!" I told them.

"We'll be back," Percy said worridly.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said, grunting in pain. They ran away and I tried not to concentrate on the pain. I lay there for while, listening to the fight. I heard Luke/Cronus yelling. How could Luke change so much? We were like a family, him, Annabeth and I. How could he betray us? How could he-

And then there was the scream. The kind of scream that wakes you up at night, sweating. The kind of scream that makes your blood run cold. The kind of scream that indentifies with total, unimaginable pain. The kind of scream that will haunt you forever. The kind of scream that takes extreme pain to muster. The kind of scream you don't want to hear Annabeth Chase let out.

I squirmed and writhed, ignoring the terrible pain in my ribs. I had to get to Annabeth. Finally, I pulled myself out and ran at top speed towards the throne room. The pain in my ribs was excruciating but I ignored it as long as I got to Annabeth. I swear, if Luke got to her, I'd make sure it to torture him beyond belief.

But when I arrived, Annabeth was kneeling over something else. She was alright. I breathed a sigh of relief. Until I saw what- or who she was leaning over. Wracking sobs heaved through Annabeth's body. Grover was kneeling beside her, also crying. Luke's body was lying on the ground, dead. Annabeth's knife was sticking out of his chest. Does this mean we did it? Is Cronus dead? But at a price?

"Percy," I whispered. I limped closer, afraid of what I would see. "Oh, gods." A tear trailed along my cheek. Annabeth continued to sob, murmuring his name over and over again.

"Annabeth," he breathed out.

"Percy?" Annabeth perked up. "Talk to me, Percy, please!"

"I am so sorry," he said quietly, his voice thick with pain.

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for," Annabeth said, more tears leaking out.

"I'm sorry for not acting sooner."

"About what?"

"About you. I love you, Annabeth and I'm sorry that I waited. I was afraid and I know it sounds stupid but-"

"Stop, I don't care! And as sappy as it is, I only care about you! I've never felt like this, and I'm confused and scared and I don't know what to do! And I _hate _not knowing what to do! But we'll make it through. You'll survive! We can do this! You. Will. Survive." Annabeth, still as stubborn as ever.

"Annabeth, you know I won't. But I promise that when I'm in the Underworld, I'll never forget you." One more silent tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'll never forget you, Seaweed Brain." She bent down and pressed her lips to his.

"See when I see you, Wise Girl," he said and relaxed. His chest stopped moving and Annabeth started to sob even more.

"No, Percy, NO!" She leaned down and put her head on his chest. I limped closer and kneeled beside her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Percy couldn't be _dead_. Annabeth's sobs echoed around the throne room. Grover was clutching Percy's limp hand and silently cried.

"_NO!_" A yell made my head snap up. The twelve Olympians and Hades were standing at the entrance, in all their giant form. They were all wearing their armor and wielding their most deadly weapons. Poseidon came running forward, Apollo following him. Grover moved out of the way and Apollo closed his eyes, putting his hands over Percy's lifeless body. After a couple seconds, he shook his head sadly. Poseidon kneeled beside him, tears rolling down his cheeks. It was horrible, watching a god cry. The rest of the gods stayed back, all with sadness in their eyes. Athena stepped forward and put her arms around her daughter. She tried to pull her away but Annabeth resisted. I walked to my father and stood next to him. He patted my shoulder and I weakly smiled up at him. He sent a sad look down at me.

Annabeth writhed and tried to get closer to Percy as her mother pulled her away.

"_NO!" _Annabeth screamed and screamed. Athena held her back. Hades stepped forward and pushed Poseidon away and put his hands over Percy's body and it faded away.

"_PERCY! _No!" Annabeth was sobbing harder and harder. I put my arm around her.

"Shhhh, it's okay, shhhh," I held back tears and rubbed her back. Grover put his arm around her shoulders too. The rest of Camp Half-Blood came thundering into the room.

"Hey, did we get him, Perc-" Travis broke off, noticing the absence of Percy and Annabeth's state.

"Oh my gods!"

"Percy!"

"What happened?"

"Oh gods!"

"NO!"

Shouts rang out from the campers. Many of them burst into tears. Rachel stumbled forward and tears began to pour down her cheeks, thick and fast. Annabeth wiped her eyes and ran towards the elevator. I started to go after her but Athena held me back.

"Let her be. She needs time to herself, now," Athena said wisely.

"She loved him, Lady Athena, and he's gone."


	38. Wrong

Summary: It's so wrong but it feels so _good_  
Pairing: That's for you to figure out…  
Timeline: Anytime  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJO  
A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Review at the end please!

* * *

When he k*i*s*s*e*s you, it's like

F

I

R

E

W

O

R

K

S

It's n/o/t/h/i/n/g like kissing the

O

T

H

E

R

B`o`y

It's all firefirefirefire and p.a.s.s.i.o.n.

No sWeEt and InNoCeNt.

Gods, no,

That's not e+v+e+n what you w-a-n-t.

You want b'u'r'n'i'n'g desire,

Not s^a^p^p^y

L

O

V

E

And the o:t:h:e:r b=o=y doesn't even

K

N

O

W

And it's sososososo w!r!o!n!g.

But you gIvE iN.

And it feels _so_

R

I

G

H

T

And it's a s~e~c~r~e~t

It's all lustlustlustlust,

But who really

C

A

R

E

S

?

"Secrets, secrets are no fun. Secrets, secrets hurt someone."

Again, who really c;a;r;e;s?

And it _will_ hurt _him_,

But do you give a sHiT?

No.

And it's so wRoNg,

But so

R

I

G

H

T


	39. Bad Timing

Summary: Thalia's Iris messages always arrive at the wrong time, don't they?  
POV: Thalia-ish  
Pairing: Percabeth, Jason/Reyna, Nico/Rachel  
Rating: PG-16  
Timeline: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna and Rachel are 20. Nico's 18, and Thalia remains 15.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. And probably never will.  
A/N: This one's more funny and risque than the others. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Thalia missed Annabeth. After the war, Artemis whisked the hunters away on quest after quest. She hadn't seen her friends in weeks and although she loved her sisters, she still wanted to hang out with her old friends. So she decided to IM some of them that day. First up: Annabeth. The hunters were in Oregon so there was a permanent mist around. However, the mist wasn't enough to make a rainbow. Thalia told Phoebe that she was going for a walk and after walking around for a bit, she found a waterfall that would be perfect for the IM.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth Chase, Manhatten!" Thalia threw a drachma into the mist and it shimmered. An image formed of Percy's room. _Why is Annabeth in Percy's room?_

"_Percy_!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, gods, _no!_" Thalia looked closer and saw Percy and Annabeth in the bed.

"Oh, crap," Percy swore.

"Thalia?" Annabeth's face emerged from the covers, her hair was messed up and her cheeks were bright pink.

"Please don't tell me..."

"Ummm." Annabeth pulled the covers up above her chest frantically. Annabeth's shirt was on the floor, as was Percy's jeans and shirt. Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look.

"Well, that was kind of a buzz kill," Percy said.

"I know, and we were just about to break our record!" Annabeth said, grinning.

"Still here, guys," Thalia said.

"..."

"I'll just go..." Thalia waved her hands through the mist, leaving Percy and Annabeth's mortified faces behind.

* * *

Thalia missed her brother. She lost him for half her life and then he moved in with Reyna after he left Camp Jupiter. She rarely saw him anymore so she decided to IM him one morning. She found the spray bottle that they used for IMs and started it up.

"Oh, goddess, accept my offering. Show me Jason Grace!" Thalia threw a drachma into the mist and Jason's room formed. The sheets on his bed were in turmoil. "_Di Immortales_! Again?" Jason's head shot up and Reyna grabbed the sheets to cover herself.

"Shit," Reyna said, her face flushed and her hair disheveled.

"Hey, Thals," Jason said awkwardly. "How ya doin'?"

"Well, I _was_ okay, but I just witnessed my brother having sex, or something close to it so, I'm permanently scarred. Hi, Reyna," Thalia said. Reyna smiled weakly. "Well, you should be glad I'm not Piper." Although Piper and Jason broke up years ago, it was still a sore subject for her. She didn't talk to Jason, Reyna or Thalia anymore.

"Yeah..." Jason said.

"Hey, Thalia, do you mind leaving?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, right, yeah. See you later!" And she waved her hand through the mist.

* * *

Thalia may not have ever been close to Nico or Rachel, but she still missed them. So, she decided to IM them. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn out like all the previous ones.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering. Show me Nico DiAngelo!" she said and tossed a drachma into the mist. An image started to form into Nico's room. He and a certain red haired oracle were on his bed. Nico was on top of her, and thankfully, he only had his shirt off. Rachel was fully clothed, but _very_ disheveled. He was trailing kisses up her neck.

"Ahem," Thalia coughed. Nico leaped off of Rachel and looked around frantically.

"Thalia!" Rachel exclaimed as she tried to quickly fix her hair.

"Why do these always arrive at the wrong time?" Thalia muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing! So, be safe and uh, don't go too far, okay?"


	40. Backround

Summary: He's tired of fading into the backround.  
POV: that's for you to find out!  
Pairing: ...  
Rating: PG-13  
Timeline: Post TLO, pre-SoN  
Disclaimer: Still nothin'...  
A/N: So, here it is... I've been meaning to make a story like this for a while. I know there might be stories like this, but I don't mean to copy or anything. Anyhoo, enjoy and review at the end!

* * *

In the _backround_.

That's w.h.e.r.e you'll a*l*w*a*y*s will **be**,

In the s^h^a^d^o^w^s,

Behind the s-c-e-n-e-s...

U

n

n

o

t

i

c

e

d

It's a'l'w'a'y's **about** _Jason,_

Because he's _sososososo_ s#p#e#c#i#a#l and b=r=a=v=e.

And he's still a _freaking_

H

E

R

O

Even when he l:o:s:e:s his m"e"m"o"r"y.

And _Piper_ thinks he's _ohso_ h/a/n/d/s/o/m/e.

_Why_ can't she l,o,o,k at _you _like she l?o?o?k?s at him?

nO oNe LoOkS aT yOu LiKe ThAt

Because you're

L

e

o

V

a

l

d

e

z

Only _Leo_.

You're always b#e#h#i#n#d others,

Never fRoNt and c!e!n!t!e!r.

_You_ were on the q.u.e.s.t,_ too,_

You did_ everything_ they did.

You

H

e

l

p

e

d

So why do _they_ get all the c-r-e-d-i-t?

With you in the b/a/c/k/r/o/u/n/d?

Never front and center,

Always

f

o

r

g

o

t

t

e

n


	41. Hello

Summary: Saying hello is what they do best.  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: Percabeth  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Right after SoN  
Warnings: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SON! Do not read if you have not read the Son of Neptune! Also, fluff filled  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. If I did, RR wouldn't have left SoN on such a cliffy. I mean, come on!  
A/N: I know I said I would stop writing Percabeth but after SoN, I couldn't resist! Enjoy and review at the end.

Pairing from last chapter: Thalia/Leo. Other boy is Nico. No one got it so the first person who reviews with a suggestion or PMs me gets the next chapter.

* * *

The minute the ship lands, Percy runs to it as fast as he can. Three people jump off. One is Leo, another a Native American-looking girl with spiky hair and one more boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Percy scans the boat for a certain blond haired daughter of Athena. Finally, She jumps off, followed by a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Annabeth's eyes sweep over the crowd and meet his. They widen and her whole face brightens. He runs to her and sweeps her up into her arms, spinning her around. She laughs and throws her head back. He presses his lips to hers and the crowd goes silent.

Someone wolf-whistles and the kids from Camp Half-Blood start cheering. Camp Jupiter is frozen in shock to see their Praetor kiss this stranger from Greece. Hazel starts to giggle and Frank claps slowly. They haven't seen Percy this happy so they're okay with this new girl. Eventually, Percy and Annabeth break apart, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi," he says.

"Hey, Seaweed brain."


	42. Happiness

Summary: It's so good to see her this happy.  
POV: Thalia  
Pairing: Percabeth (I know, I know, but I just love them so much and SoN gave me a bunch of ideas)  
Rating: G  
Timeline: End of SoN, probably beginning of MoA  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, the books would come out in a months time, not a whole freaking year. So, no I don't own PJO or HoO!  
A/N: I love Percabeth, don't you? Especially from Thalia POV.

* * *

Annabeth's had a tough life. With Luke betraying her and her whole step mother situation, she isn't exactly the most chipper demigod. Trust me, I know. But seeing her with fish breath, it shows a whole new side. I never thought she would like anyone else but Luke.

Obviously, I was wrong. Her relationship with Percy is totally different. I won't go into the whole schematics of it, though, it's too complicated. So, when he went missing, I was scared. Like, legit, scared. Not for Percy; he'll survive. But for Annabeth. Because he's the only one who can keep her together.

So I'm relieved when we find Camp Jupiter (stupid name! I know, I _am_ a daughter of Zeus but naming a camp after him when there's like one son? Classy), and Percy rushes up to her and kisses her passionately. I may not like boys, but I figure I can deal with this one for a while.


	43. Finally

Summary: She finally made it. Even if it's not in the way she wanted to.  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: None really..  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: When they go to Greece.  
Disclaimer: I still don't understand why I still have to write these. You know I don't own it!  
Warnings: None  
A/N: I just found out that for summer break, my family's going to Greece! EEEKKK! I'm SO pumped. I've been trying to convince them for AGES and now we are! Anyways, I lost this chapter after I worked so hard on it. I revised it a lot. Fanfiction logged out on me before I saved it! So, enjoy!

* * *

"Land ahoy!" Leo yelled from the crows nest.

"Leo, we've been flying over land for more than a day," Annabeth sighed.

"Well, Athens ahoy!"

"Really?"

"Yep, there's the city."

"The Parthenon," she breathed. She finally saw the place she wanted to see for as long as she could remember. If only it wasn't for the reason that it was. "Wow. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Percy joke, joining her.

"Shut up, this is my moment, Seaweed Brain."


	44. SYOD!

To celebrate the 45 chapter (I know, random), I have decided to put up an SYOD. It will span five or six chapters and I'll pick five characters for it to revolve around. Some will be drabbles and some won't. I might go back to it ten chapters from now, but maybe not. Please have your demigods in by next Friday. I'll decide then or sooner. I'm exited to write about them!

Full name:

Nickname (doesn't require one):

Age:

Godly Parent:

History:

Mortal family?:

Hometown:

Personality (detailed please):

Looks:

Clothing (normal, camp, formal etc...):

Weapon of choice:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends (preferably from OCs other reviewers made:

Romance?:

Fatal Flaw (not required but prefered):

Other:


	45. Part list!

Here's the list so far. I just chose the ones that stuck out to me. Don't freak if you're not on the list! If people could tell me more about their characters for their personality and history that'd be great. A couple of people wrote a sentence and that bugged me! I don't want to screw them up! For example, wolfhead and artemishunter77 did a _great_ job describing theirs. Use theirs as a model! I also don't want any super-nice-kind-moral people! I need boys and evil, mean people. They're more interesting to write and read about! I'm also deleting Poseidon and Zeus because demigods from them are BORING. Other than Percy, Thalia and Nico. Yes, I left out Jason. He bugs me. I'd love to have a cool mean Hades girl. Maybe a moody son of Hestia? Yes? No? Maybe so? Anyhoo, again, don't freak if you're not on the list. I MIGHT ADD YOU LATER! These people were just interesting...

So, Hades, Hestia, Athena, Hermes, Hypnos and Hecate are all open... I might add more people for each cabin... Brainstorm some OCs up, my pretties!

Hades:

Hestia:

Demeter: Mali Falorn- wolfhead

Athena:

Apollo: Jordan Marr- MyNameIsNot

Ares: Zoe Mia Craig- artemishunter77

Hephaestus: Alexandria Tasha Martinez- Metal Star Tiger

Hermes:

Aphrodite: Drake St James- GleekPJOfreak

Hypnos:

Hecate:


	46. Happy Halloween!

Summary: Percy, Annabeth and the gang celebrate a New York Halloween.  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: Percabeth, Rachel/Nico, Leo/Piper, Reyna/Jason  
Rating: PG-13 for suggestive content.  
Timeline: They're all 19. I know that Percy, Annabeth and Rachel are all older, but to make it easier, I made them all 19.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO  
A/N: I know I know I should be doing the SYOD but I couldn't resist writing this on Halloween! I also know it's short but it's meant to be. Enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Annabeth Chase asked her boyfriend of three years, four months and fourteen days. Not that she was counting.

"Positive," Percy replied. He had shown up at her door an hour ago, holding two suspicious looking bags. Inside were two Halloween costumes. Leo came a couple minutes later, followed by Jason and Nico. Piper, Reyna, Rachel and Annabeth had planned on having a movie night but when their respective boyfriends came to the door, they couldn't refuse free candy and costumes. Annabeth and Reyna were wary but Piper and Rachel convinced them. And an hour later, they were all ready. Piper came out first, dressed as a life size _Skittles _bag_._ She walked to Leo who wrapped an arm around her waist. Rachel emerged wearing a devil costume. She leaned against Nico. Reyna came out dressed as a witch and walked over to Jason. And finally Annabeth came out. She was wearing a knee length white toga. She also wore silver gladiator sandals. Percy whistled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll go get dressed okay?" He and the other boys went into the bedroom to change. A couple minutes later, Jason emerged, wearing wizard costume. Leo came out, dressed as a bag of M&Ms. Nico came out next, also dressed as the devil, but a man's costume. Percy came out wearing a toga. Each couple set out, holding hands with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Reyna and Annabeth talked about architecture while Jason and Percy talked about baseball. Leo and Nico were planning pranks while Rachel and Piper talked about who should be with who on Glee. They arrived at an apartment building that had a sign out front saying "Enter if you dare."

"So, how does this work?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, usually each renter puts a bowl of candy on the threshold and we just take one. There's usually about four bowls and we only go to like six buildings," Percy explained. They each took some candy and continued on. Half an hour later, they all had full bags and they headed back to Annabeth's apartment.

"Let's combine out candy and then divide it out evenly," Reyna said fairly.

"Pah! This candy's mine!" Leo said, grinning.

"You do realize you get more candy if we do this, Leo," Piper pointed out.

"Then divide we shall!" he said, dumping his candy on the rug. They all sat on the floor and began to divide it somewhat evenly. Percy exchanged a look with Annabeth and she nodded.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he announce. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm thirsty, I'll get some water," she said. They made their way to the laundry room when Nico called after them.

"Hey, Annabeth, can you get me some water?" he said. Annabeth rolled her eyes again and turned towards the kitchen. She got some water for Nico and set down in front of him. He didn't look up. She backed away slowly until she was down the hall. She ran to the laundry room and threw open the door. Percy was sitting on the dryer, waiting.

"Damn Nico, I wish he could just take a-" Percy interrupted her by crashing his lips to hers. She immediately responded, moving her lips against his. She moved her hand down his back to his old Achilles Heel which was still sore. She pressed her finger to it and he moaned. They broke apart, laughing quietly.

"Still sore?" she asked. He nodded. "Anyways, let's get back to business." Just as their lips touched again, the door swung open. Reyna and Jason were standing in the doorway, holding hands.

"Oh! I see this room is taken up! We'll just use the bathroom!" Reyna said, laughing. She pulled Jason away and they made their way to the bathroom.

"It appears we're not the only couple that wants to be alone tonight," Percy said.

"Whatever," Annabeth said. She hopped on his lap and said, "Well, let's get this pesky shirt off."


	47. Firefirefire

Summary: When you dance with fire, you're bound to get burned.  
POV: That's for you to find out  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing.  
Timeline: N/A  
Warnings: a bit of colorful language.  
Disclaimer: I own nada!  
A/N: This one's pretty dark. Enjoy!

* * *

She dances with fire.

She doesn't care.

Not if she get's _burned_.

Oh, she will,

But she lives in the present,

Not the future.

She knows it'll hurt.

Oh, it'll hurt _sosososo_ much.

But _who cares_?

...

He invites her

And she buys it,

Ignoring the warnings,

Because she can make her own fucking decisions.

She runs her own life.

No one controls her.

So they'll say they told her so,

but_ who cares?_

She knows he's dangerous.

She knows his reputation,

But, she's always had a thing for bad boys.

Oh, is he bad!

He might be be all _firefirefire_,

And she might be _innocent._

_...  
_

But it's a thrill to be with him.

It makes her feel _free_,

Like she can do whatever she wants to.

She can fall for who she wants to.

She can say what she wants to.

She can rule her own life.

Because everyone else has been ruling her whole fucking life,

And it makes her feel like shit,

To have people tell her what to do and say and feel.

But she's done with it.

She's gonna be herself now.

And there's no limits now.

Just wait,

Until she explodes.

...

So, she does get burned.

But she picks herself back up,

Brushes her hands off,

And bounces back.

Back to playing with fire.


	48. 111111

Summary: Jason and Reyna spend 11/11/11 together.  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: Jeyna  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Right after they get back from defeating Gaea.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO  
A/N: This one's for _ixdookiie_ because she got the pairing from last chapter. It was Rachel/Leo. I also just realized that I have more than 300 reviews. Thank you guys so much! I'm so thankful for your support and critique! I love coming home and reading your reviews! You guys are truly amazing! Anyways, on to the story. In my brief leave of absence before, I realized my hatred of Piper. I am now a HUGE Jeyna fan. Don't worry, Looking for Percy will remain mostly Jasper, only because it started that way and it'd be stupid to change it. But from now on, for this story all future ones, THERE WILL BE NO JASPER! I honestly don't get why people like Piper. She's a Mary-Sue. Come on, a daughter of Aphrodite that doesn't care about her appearance with a famous dad? Who overthrows Drew? Really? Besides, before SoN came out, people were all freaked out that Percy would have a new girlfriend. If Jason and Reyna were dating before, then isn't Piper 'the other woman?' So that means if they were dating, they're like Percy and Annabeth, right? And if people were so freaked out about Percy with someone else then why do they love Piper so much? She's stealing Jason! Just like Gwen was stealing Percy in Looking for Percy! Okay, so that went on longer than I thought. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Reyna Williams was relieved to be home. She, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Dakota and _Piper_ has successfully defeated Gaea. They had saved the world again and were back at Camp Jupiter. The demigods from Camp Half-Blood, most importantly, Piper, would be leaving that day and Reyna would finally be alone with Jason. Piper had proved to actually be a threat towards Reyna, as Jason obviously felt for her. But she would be leaving, Jason would be reinstated as Praetor and they would pick up where they left off. The only problem was the goodbyes. Jason had yet to decide who he liked and before Piper left, Reyna was determined to make him like her back.

She was helping them pack food and water onto the Argo II. She carried a box full of canned food to the storage room. Jason was sitting on a box, wiping his brow.

"Taking a break, Grace?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah. I don't remember it being so _hot_ here," he replied.

"Well, you _are_ carrying heavy boxes," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, _really_ heavy boxes," Jason said.

"Wimp."

"Hey! I see you're not sweating, super girl," he said indignantly.

"That's because I don't sweat."

"Or maybe it's because you're letting everyone else do the work," he joked.

"Yeah, right. As Praetor, I do a lot more work than all the others," she replied.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You're forgetting that I am also a Praetor."

"True, true, but you have been gone for a while. Maybe we need a new one," she said, laughing

"Don't you dare replace me, Williams!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Grace."

"Good."

"So, did you know that it's November 11, 2011?"

"Really, so it's 11/11/11," he said and checked his watch. "Hey, look, it's 11:10. We should wait until 11:11 on 11/11/11."

"Hmm," she agreed. They watched over his watch until the numbers displayed turned to 11:11. When it did, they smile and looked up, finding themselves closer than they had thought.

"Make a wish, Rey," he said softly. She smiled faintly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wish that you would pick me and forget about Piper," she said.

"Well, you just gave it away. It might not come true," he said, smirking. "But, maybe it will." She pressed her lips to his and he kissed right back.

"I guess it doesn't matter that I gave it away," she said, pulling away.

"No, I guess it doesn't."

* * *

"Hey, Leo, have you seen Jason?" Piper asked.

"Oh, yeah, last I saw him he was loading up the Argo II- Oh, there he is!" Leo replied. He pointed towards the ship where Jason was helping Reyna down. She ignored his hand and jumped down by herself. Reyna said something and Jason grinned, grabbing her hand. Piper's jaw dropped.

"But he was supposed to pick _me_," she said quietly. Jason and Reyna walked right past them, hand-in-hand, grinning from ear to ear.


	49. Noticing

Summary: Caitlyn Woods never really thought about boys.  
POV: Caitlyn  
Pairing: Caitlyn/Connor  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Well, they're OCs, so any time period.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
A/N: Ah, the first SYOD! Ivypool Luna's Caitlyn Woods is up first! Enjoy and review at the end.

Here's the final list:  
Mali Falorn, daughter of Demeter- wolfhead  
Jordan Marr, son of Apollo- MyNameIsNot  
Zoe Mia Craig, daughter of Ares- artemishunter77  
Alexandria Tasha Martinez, daughter of Hephaestus- Metal Star Tiger  
Drake St James, son of Aphrodite- GleekPJOfreak  
Caitlyn Woods, daughter of Hecate- Ivypool Luna  
Elizabeth Marie Larend, daughter of Dionysus- swimmergurlie (I know you originally wanted Poseidon, but I don't really want a child of the Big Three)

* * *

"Caitlyn Woods!" Connor Stoll came running out of the Hermes cabin. "It was you wasn't it?"

"What was me?" the daughter of Hecate asked sweetly.

"I know that you were the one that pranked the Aphrodite cabin and told them it was me!" he replied angrily.

"You have no proof!" she said, smirking.

"They told me that you told them that I did it! And I'm sure _I_ didn't do it, Kaitlyn!"

"It was a great prank. I thought you'd be grateful that I gave you credit," she said, grinning.

"Fine, it was pretty good. But they shrunk all my clothes!"

"Huh."

"That's all you say?"

"Since when are you so uptight?"

"I am not up-" Kaitlyn interrupted him by pressing her lips to his.

"I- What just happened?" Connor said after they broke apart.

"Well, I had to make you stop talking, didn't I?"


	50. Hello Again

Summary: Everyone is talking about Percy and Annabeth's reunion. But what about Jason and Reyna's?  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: Jeyna  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Right after SoN when CBH arrives at Camp Jupiter  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the Heroes of Olympus  
A/N: So, yet another Jeyna chapter! This one was based on this picture: h t t p : / / x t h e g o l d e n s n i t c h x . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / H e l l o - A g a i n - 2 6 8 2 4 8 5 7 3. (obviously take out the spaces). Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

She hopes Percy's right about Jason being on the ship. Because if he isn't, she just might break down. She's been waiting for months to see him and now the time has come. The ship is no longer a dot in the sky. She can see tiny shapes of people running around on it and briefly wonders if Jason is thinking about her. It gets closer and closer and her heart beats faster and faster. Percy is standing next to her, fidgeting. She knows he must be excited to see Annabeth. Just like she is to see Jason.

And finally, after what seems like days, the ship lands. The obnoxious Latino she remembers from the Iris message jumps off first. After him, a girl with uneven braids and a ski coat jumps down. A girl with wavy blonde hair and piercing gray eyes follows her.

And finally, a boy with sparkling blue eyes and cropped blond hair emerges. Reyna bites her lip to keep herself from smiling. His eyes search the crowd and land on her. The girl with the choppy braids grabs his hand. Jason breaks his gaze from Reyna and shoots a startled look at the girl. He slips his hand out of hers and walks to Reyna, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hello again, cloud boy."


	51. The Other Side

Summary: Everyone loves to hear about Percy and Annabeth's road to love. Again, what about Jason and Reyna?  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: Jeyna  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Pre-TLO. The war is over, Jason just became Praetor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.  
A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My grandfather recently passed away so I didn't have much time. By the way, Lexi is Jason's friend from the 1st Cohort. She's a daughter of Bacchus. She's also a year older than Jason. She is visiting from college. I know that Reyna might feel OOC, but I did that purposely. I wanted to show that she changes when she's with Jason, becoming more carefree and fun. Enjoy.

* * *

"Congratulations, Jason!" a kid called out as Jason walked by the barracks for the First Cohort. Ever since Jason became Praetor, everyone had been much nicer to him.

"Way to go, Jase!" another yelled.

"Nice job, man!" another kid said, patting him on the back.

"Look who's popular now," a girls voice rang out behind him. Jason turned.

"Hey, Lexi," he said, walking towards her.

"I seem to remember when you were just another scrawny kid from the Fifth. And now look at you. You're a Praetor. With a girlfriend!" Lexi said, grinning.

"I'm not dating Reyna," Jason said, blushing.

"I never said _Reyna_ specifically," she said, smirking. Jason blushed more.

"How's life out of Camp Jupiter?"

"You mean university? Eh, it's all right. Tons of work. I miss this place," she said. "Come on, let's go spar." They made their way to the Coliseum. When they arrived, they found Reyna slashing a dummy to bits.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Girlfriend herself," Lexi muttered under her breath. Jason blushed yet again. Reyna looked up, her face lighting up when she saw Jason. She quickly composed herself and ran towards them.

"Lexi, you're back," she stated.

"Yep. Well, I actually have to go unpack. I'm staying for a couple days," she said, backing away, grinning.

"Wait, I thought we were going to spa-" Jason started.

"-Later. Spar _later_," she said and ran out of the arena.

"Well, it's good to have her back, huh?" Reyna said.

"Yeah..."

"Lexi obviously ditched you. Wanna spar with me? I mean, so I can test you. Since I'm obviously going to win," she joked.

"Oh, you are on, Williams!"

"Bring it, Grace!" They pulled out their weapons and began to fight. But it didn't last long. In less than five minutes, Reyna had disarmed him and had her sword to his throat.

"Damn," Jason said, panting.

"Hmm, I think that puts the score to, what? 5-0?"

"_Ha ha_, I won at least once!"

"Yeah, _once!__" _

"Whatever, I don't know why I even spar with you," he murmured.

"Why? 'Cause I'm better than you?"

"No..."

"Exactly. Anyways, we need at least one Praetor that can fight. Good thing we have _one_."

"Don't we have a senate meeting at one?" Jason asked.

"Oh, _damno!_" she swore. "What time is it?"

"1:05!" They ran to the Senate. They burst in, sweating and looking quite disheveled.

"Well, what were _you_ guys up to?" Octavian asked snidely.

"Stuff it, Octavian," Reyna muttered. She straightened her hair and sat down, trying not to blush. They started the meeting but they didn't have mush to discuss, only rebuilding the parts of the camp that had been damaged. "Meeting ajourned." The senate disbanded but Octavian and Jason stayed behind.

"What do you want, Octavian?" Jason asked.

"I just wanted to point out your tardiness. If you want to be Praetors, you must act like them. One more tardy and I'll suggest a vote," Octavian said, sneering.

"You're not our boss, okay? Just back off. It won't happen again," Jason said.

"Make sure it doesn't." Octavian walked out of the room.

"Gods, what an ass," Jason said.

"Yeah... A right ass, though," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't be late again, Jason. It's unprofessional," she said and walked from the room.

* * *

It took them another month to get together. Everyone was waiting for their beloved Praetors to finally admit to their love. They dated for three months until the incident happened. For reasons to be disclose later, Octavian could never look Jason and Reyna in the eye after what he saw. Or what he _didn't _see. It was another month when Jason disappeared. And another for Reyna to stop yelling at everyone. And another three before Jason finally returned. And another month when Jason returned back to Camp after the second war. Without Reyna.


	52. Oops!

Summary: Even Percy can mess up the _big_ moment.  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: Percabeth  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: 2019  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or this picture.  
A/N: This was partly based on a picture by burge. bug (no space. Fanfiction won't let me) on deviantart. She basically the BEST PJO, HP, THG out there. Check her out. Here's the link: h t t p : / / b u r d g e - b u g . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / g a l l e r y / 2 3 7 5 7 1 1 3 ? o ff s e t = 2 4 # / d 2 y s z k 3  
The link for the ring is here: h t t p : / / w w w . t i f f a n y . c o m / E n g a g e m e n t / I t e m . a s p x ? G r o u p S K U = G R P1 0 0 0 1 # f + 0/ 1 0 0 1 / 0 / 0 / 0 / 1 0 0 1

* * *

Percy Jackson wasn't exactly the most, well, let's say, coordinated person. He dropped things, he spilled drinks, he tripped. Yes, he _was_ a good swordsman, but when it came down to it, Percy Jackson was, to say in the least, clumsy.

So when he originally planned to propose to Annabeth, it had been under the stars on a beach. Not on the Camp Half-Blood dock when they were visiting Grover, Juniper and their new son, Sage. And he had _not_ counted on screwing up.

"Hey, Perce!" Grover called over to him. Percy could just see Annabeth's silhouette on the dock at the canoe lake. He shoved his hand in his pocket and ran his hand over the small velvet box. "You gotta come see Sage!"

"Yeah, later, man," Percy said, walking towards the lake. Grover noticed Percy's hand and the way he was walkingg towards Annabeth. _Good luck, Perce_, Grover thought happily.

"Hey, wise girl," Percy said, sitting next to her.

"You haven't called me that in years," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't," he said, grinning.

"Still have yet to come up with a good nick-name?" Annabeth joked.

"I figure I have a while."

"Do you?" she asked, smiling.

"A couple more years, tops," he replied, grinning back.

"_Ha_. Like I'd ever leave you!" she said, smiling.

"No one ever thought Jason'd leave Piper. But he did didn't he?"

"First of all, _I _knew he would. Second, I love you way more than he ever loved her. Third, Reyna was the one he left. The one he had _real _times with. Just like us. Fourth-"

"Gods, how long is your list?" Percy interrupted.

"_Fourth_, I love you," Annabeth continued, ignoring him.

"You already said that."

"Eh, it's worth saying twice."

"Well, I love you too. And _I_ won't leave. I promise."

"I won't leave either." She leaned in and their lips put his hand in his pocket, fishing out the little black box. They pulled apart and Percy took out the box.

"Oh, Percy."

"Okay, I don't want this to be super cheesy, so I'm just gonna say it. Wise Girl, will you marry me?" He opened the box and Percy took the ring out. He held it in front of her.

"It's beaut-"

_Sploosh!_

In all of his nerves, Percy had dropped the ring in the water.

"_Di __Immortales!_" Percy swore. He jumped in the water after it, but not after shooting an apologetic look at Annabeth. He swam around, looking for the precious ring. Finally, he found it, sparkling in the sand. Just as he was about to grab it, another hand picked it up. Annabeth was treading water, holding it up, smiling. Percy bit his lip. She nodded. He created an air bubble and their lips met. It was definitely _the best_ underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

"And that's how he proposed?" Callista asked Grover.

"Yep! It was so like Percy. And after they submerged, a couple campers in a canoe saw them a screamed. They had been down for so long that we just thought they went for a walk!"

"Tell me about their wedding, Uncle Grover!" Callie begged.

"Another time, Calls," he said, tucking her in. "Bed time, now."

"But-"

"No buts, okay. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon, okay?" And as if, on cue, Percy and Annabeth walked though the door.

"So, what did you talk about?" Annabeth asked Grover later.

"Oh, nothing."


	53. Who Cares About One and Two?

Summary: Even though the world's gonna end soon, you still feel... _happy_.  
POV: Percy  
Pairing: Percabeth  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: New Years 2011/2012 but it doesn't really make a lot of sense in terms of setting. Just pretend the Greek campers are back in NY.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!  
A/N: Happy New Year, everyone!

* * *

As you watch the Stoll brothers prepare the stolen fireworks, you think about the year. You wrap your arm around Annabeth as she shivers from the cold. What if she hadn't found you? What if she had just looked and looked, but after a while, she just gave up. Would they meet one day, later on? When they are grown up and old? Or would they always wonder what happened to that blond haired girl and black haired guy?

_"Ten!" _the crowd yells.

She rests her head on your shoulder and you smile, looking down at her pink cheeks and bright eyes. Everyone around you is going towards their loved ones and friends to be with them for the last second of 2011. She looks up at you, grinning.

"Nine!"

"What?" she asks.

"Eight!"

"Nothing," you reply.

"Seven!"

You look into her eyes and lean in but she puts a finger to your lips.

"Six!"

"Ah, ah, ah, no kiss until 12!" she says, smirking. You sigh and pretend to look let down.

"Five!"

"Can't we break the rules?" you say, smiling even wider now.

"Four!"

"No, it's our first New Years together as a couple. I don't ask for a lot, but I need this!" she says, pulling away.

"Three!"

"Eh, screw it!" she says, and crashes her lips to yours. You smile against her lips and a couple people, probably the Stolls and Leo, wolf-whistle.

The two and one are lost on you.


	54. Chapter 54

Summary: They're special. They were chosen. Maybe it's hard to live up to. But maybe they're the only one's that can.  
POV: 3rd person  
Pairing: No one in particular. Mentions of Percabeth, Jeyna and Peo.  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: During MoA when they're fighting in Greece.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.  
A/N: I've been meaning to right one of these poems lately. So enjoy and please review at the end!

* * *

They're special.

They were meant to do this.

It's their destiny.

No matter how hard it is,

No matter how unavoidable it is,

They have to do this.

...

Some of them have done enough.

They already saved the world.

They already defeated a god or two.

Do they still have to do this?

Do they still have to defeat Gaea and the giants?

But it _is_ their destiny.

They _were_ chosen.

They _have_ to do this.

They don't have much of a choice.

If they don't, someone else has to,

But _who_?

Who will be brave enough to do what they have to?

And even if someone will,

What will they do with the guilt?

The guilt of making someone else do this maybe unsurvivable task.

This almost impossible task,

That they might not return from.

How would they deal with the guilt of dumping their problems on someone else?

How would they deal with making someone else go to defeat Gaea?

And if they didn't succeed?

If they came back, defeated.

...

They wouldn't be able to to it without each other, though.

Every Percy needs his Annabeth,

Every Jason needs his Reyna,

And every Leo needs his Piper.

What would they do without each other?

How would they save the world without each other?

But then again, how can they do this with _only_ each other?

How can they defeat Gaea with only _seven_ people?


	55. The Worst Ghost Story Ever

Summary: Every time I say goodbye to you, my heart breaks a little.  
PoV: 3rd person  
Pairing/s: Percy/Annabeth, slight mention of Tratie  
Timeline: About a month after Percy and Annabeth got together.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. No copyright infringement intended.  
A/N: I know, it's been ages. But I just moved and I've been super busy with school. I couldn't figure out the ending so I just ended it in the way everyone else ends it. Cheesy, but whatever. Enjoy and please review as a welcome back present!

* * *

"And then the young girl went to the beach after she heard the noise. It was the last time anyone ever saw her," Travis Stoll said in a deep, eery voice, looking around and waiting for the others' response. Katie Gardiner rolled her eyes. The flames grew higher and turned redder, reflecting the annoyance towards the son of Hermes.

"That was the worst ghost story I've ever heard," Percy said after a bit of silence.

"Agreed," Annabeth added.

"You're only saying that 'cause Percy did," Travis retorted.

"Please, if anyone was going to copy someone else, it'd be Percy copying me," Annabeth said. Percy pulled her closer happily.

"You do realize that wasn't a compliment," she said, looking at him.

"Yep," he said. "I just like that you agreed with me for once."

The circle of campers laughed.

"I don't always disagree with you," Annabeth defended.

"Yeah, you do," Connor said.

"Shut it, Stoll," Annabeth said, glaring at him.

"Yes, sir," he said, coming to mock attention. Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, ma'am," he corrected, cowering. Annabeth relaxed back into Percy's arms.

"I still find it weird you guys are together," Drew said conspiratorially. Percy and Annabeth rolled their eyes and everyone else glared at her. "What? I'm notgoing to break them up or anything."

As if you could," Annabeth scoffed. Percy grinned and kissed her.

"Eww!" Daisy, a young daughter of Hermes, said and covered her eyes. Several other young campers did the same but the effect was ruined when Daisy yawned loudly.

"I think it's time for bed," Katie said, standing and taking Daisy's hand.

"I'll help since she is _my _sister" Travis said.

"But you can't take care of kids," but she didn't object to him following her and the other Hermes kids, which surprised everyone. Instead, she let a brief smile flit across her lips. The campers watched as they walked away. Annabeth smirked when she saw them hold hands as they entered the Hermes cabin. Most of the other campers dispersed, yawning and stretching.

"I want you two in your separate cabins by 11," Chiron said, winking at Percy and Annabeth, who were the last to leave. They blushed and said goodnight awkwardly.

"Do I really disagree with you that much?" Annabeth asked him when they reached the Athena cabin.

"No, Connor's an idiot. He's never had a lasting relationship. Plus, I like that you have your own opinions. I don't want to be with some girl who just agrees with everything I say," Percy said. "I'd never leave you, wise girl."

"Leave me? Please, I'm not worried about you leaving me," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "If anyone is going to end this relationship, it's me. I'm the best you're ever going to get."

"Gee, thanks," Percy said sarcastically.

"But don't worry, I'm never leaving you anytime soon either," she said.

"Well, neither am I," he replied and pecked her on the lips.

"You already said that," she pointed out, smiling.

"'Night to you too, wise girl," he said and walked down the stairs.

"Ahem."

"Oh yeah, right." Percy climbed back up the stairs and kissed Annabeth on her cheek.

"So glad you enjoy kissing me goodbye."

"Oh but every time I say goodbye to you, my heart breaks a little bit."

"Shut up, Perseus."

"Got it."

She watched him walked back to his cabin and waved as he looked back to her before he entered. Smiling slightly, she prepared for bed.

Outside, Hestia's fire blew out. The air grew cold and Percy Jackson shivered, looking around his empty cabin. Shaking it off, he returned to brushing his teeth. He'd ask Chiron about the weather shield tomorrow.

* * *

At 8AM, Annabeth Chase came running into the Big House. Her hair was knotted from the previous night's sleep. She was still wearing her pajama pants and camisole. As she came closer to Mr D and Chiron, they saw her eyes were full of worry.

"What's wrong, Annabelle?" Mr D asked, rolling his eyes, already bored.

"It's Percy," she panted, ignoring him this time. "He's gone."


	56. Enlightening Talks

Summary: Leo and Piper have a... enlightening talk  
POV: Leo-centric  
Pairing: Leo/Piper for ApplesauceAuthor  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing.  
Timeline: Sometime after House of Hades (that is, the Doors are closed etc)  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I own nada!  
A/N: Sorry for the huge gap in updates. The move in the fall and stress of sophomore year meant I didn't have any time to update. Forgive me?

* * *

Leo is sitting in Bunker 9 when Piper comes and finds him. She sits next to him on the table.

"I broke up with Jason," she says, not looking at him. His head snaps to her face. Her eyes are tinged with red but there are no tear tracks on her cheeks. She's been keeping back tears, he can tell.

"Why?" Leo chokes out. She sighs and doesn't answer.

"Don't you know?" she says finally. He looks at her sadly.

"Pipes..."

"He's in love with Reyna," says Piper. She doesn't sound surprised or hurt. Just blank. "I decided to get out while I could. He put up a fight too."

A silence settles over them. Leo, on impulse, grabs her hand and squeezes. Something of a smile flickers across her face and Leo is happy to comfort her.

"It wasn't just that," she continues. "After we rescued Percy and Annabeth, I saw them by the lake. They were sitting on the dock with their feet in the water. Not talking or anything. Annabeth's head was on Percy's shoulder. Jason and I haven't ever had one of those moments. We haven't even talked about Frank-"

Piper couldn't continue. Frank's death had been eating away at everyone's happiness and no one was ready to talk about it.

"I just feel like we can't handle the huge things that are thrown our way. We don't discuss stuff like that. Seeing Percy and Annabeth showed me that they don't need to. They just can lean on each other's shoulder and understand each other. They went to Tartarus, for the gods' sake! Jason and I can't even make it through a conversation about him and the Roman camp, never mind the whole situation with Reyna. I don't want to be in a relationship where we can't talk and he's in love with someone else, even if he doesn't know it. I decided it was best for me to get out. I shouldn't do that to myself, or to him, you know?"

"I get it," says Leo and Piper smiles gratefully.

"Thanks for listening to me. I really needed to get that out," she says. "You're just so easy to talk to, Leo."

"It's no problem, really."

"No, Leo, _thank you_. I don't know what I would to without you."

"Probably die," he jokes lamely and Piper laughs a little. Leo has been trying not to look a her throughout the conversation, not particularly wanting to see how broken up she was about Jason. But he couldn't control it for much longer. Turning his head slightly, he looked into her eyes. The green in them was really standing out and she had unshed tears in her eyelashes.

"Piper, you're..." He wanted to say beautiful but she was just off a break up. He didn't want to be the rebound or take advantage of this new opportunity. She looked at him expectantly and he was suddenly very aware of how close they were. If he moved an inch they would be kissing. He swallowed nervously.

"...Late for archery," he finishes and Piper leans away, confused. "Archery at eleven. You're late."

Disappointment flashes across Piper's face but it is gone just as fast as it came. Leo shrugs it off.

"Right," she says. "Thanks again, Leo. I'll see you later I guess."

Leo nods shortly and she hops off the table, walking away from him. He sits there for while, unmoving. He is unable to get the image of Piper's face so close to his out of his head.


	57. FrankHazel

Summary: "The good guys always win," Frank says. Hazel can't seem to understand that.  
POV: Hazel-centric  
Pairing: Frank/Hazel for Rueflower3900  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: Sometime after Mark of Athena  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
A/N: Not sure how this turned out... I'm not used to writing Frank/Hazel.

* * *

Hazel walks over to the edge of the Argo II and watches as they pass over the Mediterranean Sea. She's never been too scared of heights so she leans down on the ledge and lets the wind flow through her curly hair. She stands in silence, alone, for a little bit. It's nice to have a bit of time to herself since Percy... Well, she's just relieved to have a little bit of peace, even if she knows it won't last long. No one is talking right now, for two reasons. The first is that no one is quite sure what to do without Annabeth to strategize, and Percy to guide. The second is that every time the seven-or six now-talk, they end up bickering and that goes nowhere. The only people she's civil with right now are Leo and Frank. She's even on thin ice with Nico. Jason and Piper think they should focus on the prophesy, whereas Frank, Leo and Hazel want to focus on finding Percy and Annabeth. Leo surprises them all by reasoning that they will be able to stop Gaea more easily with Percy and Annabeth. Frank and Hazel agree, while Nico doesn't say much of anything. Hazel can feel Annabeth and Percy's life continuing but she doesn't know how long that will last and what she'll do when it ends.

"Hi." Frank walks up and leans against the ledge next to her.

"Hi," she says but doesn't look at him. Frank sees that she is thinking and lets her be for a little while, but never leaves her side.

"Everything is going to work out, you know," he says finally. Hazel sighs. Frank, Leo and Piper seem to be the only two that have hope after all this time.

"How?" she asks, unable to see how _anything _will work out.

"I don't know. I just know that we're going to find Percy and Annabeth and once we do, we can do this. We have Nico now too. He can help with finding them. Plus, the good guys always win."

"Yeah, in movies and books."

"Yeah, but since when are there Roman and Greek gods in 'real' life?"

Hazel sees his point. Her reality _is_ something out of a book or a movie.

"I guess..." she says but to her, it's impossible to see how the good guys will win.

"And I have you," he says softly. Hazel looks at him and smiles gratefully. She is so gratified to have Frank here by her side, the one constant in this chaos. "You'll protect me."

"And you'll protect me," she replies, tears welling in her eyes. No one has ever had faith in her like Frank does. There's no one she would rather be with right now and in the long run. Frank wipes the tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry," he whispers.

"That's easier said than done."

Frank doesn't say anything, instead pressing his lips to hers in a comforting embrace. When they pull apart, Hazel misses the safety of Frank's lips and she is wrenched back to the terrible reality that is her life.


	58. A Much Needed Break-ish

Summary: In which Leo just can't catch a break.  
PoV: Leo-centric (I can't help it I just really like Leo okay)  
Pairing: Liper for Lilerds13  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing  
Timeline: Basically anytime during the Heroes of Olympus series and possibly before.  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Keep the requests coming, it's probably the only way I'll keep writing. Sorry this is so short.

* * *

Leo can't help but think how fucked up this all is.

He doesn't remember the last time his life was normal. And of course, the one semi-normal part of his life sucks-being in love. The catch? He's in love with his best friend's girlfriend. He feels like he's in some soppy romantic comedy where he's the witty sidekick that no one ever falls for because they're too busy watching his friend. He doesn't resent Jason- he shouldn't. But unrequited love's a bitch and his gut says that maybe a little of this is Jason's fault. Leo hates his gut- for this reason and for the fact that his gut was the thing that made him fall for Piper.

He feels like the gods should give him a break. They took his mother from him, they have put him in repeated near-death experiences and made him meet Piper. Well, technically the fates did that, but the gods made it sure Piper stick around. Not that Leo doesn't want Piper around. The opposite, actually. For every moment he's with Piper, its equally painful and spectacular. And because Leo's a bit of a masochist, he sticks around.


End file.
